Naugthy!
by Alpha Jjk
Summary: Taehyung tidak pernah menyangka jika keisengannya terhadap Jungkook akan membawa nya dalam masalah besar. Kemarahan Jungkook benar-benar mengerikan[kookv fanfiction]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Cast milik Tuhan

BTS Fanfiction

Kookv

Rating: T(bisa berubah kapan saja :3)

Pair: Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung

Warning: Yaoi!, boy x boy. BL. yeou bawa sedikit perubahan :v semoga kalian masih minat

Cast: All BTS member

Saat kecil Jungkook senang sekali memakan permen bundar warna warni yang Bunda nya sebut Lollipop. Rasa permen itu manis semanis dengan aroma nya, selain itu bentuknya yang lucu serta warna nya yang beragam membuat Jungkook kecil begitu menggilai lollipop.

Setiap hari Ia akan menyisihkan sedikit uang jajannya agar bisa membeli sebatang permen manis itu hingga pernah sekali waktu giginya yang masih proses tumbuh, tiba-tiba sakit. Bunda menceramahinya agar Ia jangan terlalu sering mengkomsumsi permen lollipop, wajar saja Jungkook hampir tiap hari memakan permen. Alih-alih menuruti nasihat Bunda nya, Jungkook tetap membeli permen manis itu setiap hari.

Jungkook masih menyukai lollipop. Hingga suatu hari saat hari libur ia dan keluarganya kedatangan tamu yang kemudian Jungkook tahu jika mereka akan menjadi tetangga baru nya.

Persis di depan rumah Jungkook yang dulunya kosong. Pantas saja siang tadi rumah kosong itu nampak ramai.

Tetangga nya ramah dan berwajah rupawan. Perempuan cantik itu menyapa nya sambil tersenyum sedangkan pria di samping si perempuan cantik mengelus rambut halusnya.

Nama nya Kim Baekhyun dan Kim Chanyeol, Jungkook berbinar ketika mereka memujinya manis dan menggemaskan yang di balas ucapan terima kasih dengan logat nya yang lucu. Jungkook masih cadel ngomong-ngomong.

Si wanita cantik memekik gemas dan menyerang Jungkook dengan ciuman bertubi-tubi di pipi tembem nya yang memerah.

''Taehyungie, kemari,'' Wanita cantik itu menarik lengan mungil seseorang di balik punggungnya. Jungkook dapat melihat seorang anak laki-laki bersurai coklat madu tengah berdiri di samping wanita itu. Bocah itu merenggut serta menatap bunda nya sedikit sebal. Kemudian menatap Jungkook malu-malu minta di cium. Taehyung kan masih malu dengan tetangga nya ini.

'Uhh cepelti kucing!' Pikir Jungkook kecil kala itu. Merasa senang karena Ia akan mendapat teman baru yang menggemaskan.

Ya menggemaskan, sebab bocah laki-laki di depannya ini mengenakan kostum serigala berwarna merah yang terlihat kebesaran untuk ukuran tubuh kurusnya. Hidung anak ini memerah mungkin karena cuaca di luar terlalu dingin.

''Jungkookie, ini Taehyung anak ahjumma. Dia berusia sama dengamu.'' Wanita itu mengenalkan sang bocah, raut wajah Baekhyun sedikit berbinar kala Jungkook menatap anak nya antusias.

Jungkook mengangguk, masih memandang bocah laki-laki bernama Taehyung di depannya gemas. Taehyung ini lucu, pipinya gembul seperti bakpao kue kesukaan nya, pipinya memerah sama seperti hidungnya. Matanya bulat bening dan kulitnya berwarna tan dan Jungkook menyukainya.

Sedangkan Taehyung kecil menggenggam telunjuk ibunya dengan sepuluh jari, mendongak pelan menatap Bunda nya polos khas anak kecil. Penutup kepala kostum berbentuk serigala nya turun dan menggantung di punggungnya. Rambut Taehyung berwarna coklat berbentuk mangkuk. Lucu sekali.

''Nama nya Jungkook? Apa dia mau belmain cama Taetae? Apa Jungkook punya boneka Teddy Beal lucu? Apa Jungkook boyeh di ajak beli ecklim laca tobeli? Apa Taetae boyeh main di lumah Jungkookie? Apa Jungkook cuka pelmen, Bunda?.'' Rentetan pertanyaan terus keluar dari bibir Taehyung, polos tapi menyebalkan. Bunda jadi double gemes.

Sementara Jungkook tersentak kaget. Ia lupa jika tadi sedang memakan permennya saat tetangga nya datang, dan ternyata masih menggenggam permennya.

'Mungkin dia cuka pelmen juga, apa Jungkookie boyeh belbagi pelmen thama Taehyungie?' Batin nya kemudian menyodorkan permen lolli nya yang masih basah karena di emut tadi, bermaksud memberikannya pada Taehyung dan mengira bocah manis bersurai coklat madu itu tertarik dengan permen manisnya.

Dan hei jarang-jarang Jungkook mau berbagi permen kesukannya pada orang lain. Ke pada orang tua nya saja tidak.

Hmm mungkin karena Taehyung manis. Semanis permen lollipop kesukaannya.

Tetapi Taehyung meresponnya dengan sebuah gelengan heboh sambil merenggut. Tangan kecilnya melepas genggaman tangan pada sang Bunda. Berkacak pinggang sambil menggeleng lagi, poninya ikut bergoyang lucu.

''Tidak, tidak. Pelmen bukan level Taehyungie. Jungkookie cudah becal tetapi kenapa macih cuka makan pelmen?'' Tukas nya serius. Lupa kalau tadi menyebutkan kata es krim rasa strawberry kesukaan nya. Dan polosnya Jungkook malah ikut-ikutan lupa.

Bunda menggeleng di sertai dengusan geli melihat kelakuan kedua bocah menggemaskan ini, terlebih lagi ucapan sok dewasa putra kecilnya. Yang dia tahu putra nya yang manja ini amat sangat menyukai makanan manis. Sangat menyukai makanan manis melebihi siapa pun.

Ah apa karena putra nya ingin terlihat keren di depan Jungkook?

'Dasar bocah' Katanya dalam hati. Alih-alih melerai, sang Ibu justru membiarkan dua bocah ini berinteraksi.

Bibir bawah Jungkook melengkung ke bawah. Ia nampak sedih atas penolakan teman baru nya. Pikirnya, semua anak kecil sepertinya pasti menyukai permen. Tidak tahu saja jika Ia di bohongi mahluk kecil ini.

Apa Taehyung tidak suka permen? Tapi kenapa?

''Dengal ini baik-baik Jungkookie. Kita cudah dewaca. Makan pelmen bukan level kita. Halucnya minum cucu cama bittckuit bial bica tumbuh cehat!'' Celotahan polos Taehyung membuat Bunda terkekeh gemas.

Dewasa katanya? Pfft ya Tuhan. Baekhyun rasanya ingin sekali menggigit pipi Taehyung saking gemas nya.

Taehyung menatap Bunda tak suka.

Hei kenapa Bunda nya tertawa?. Ini soal harga dirinya! Awas saja jika Bunda nya berani membongkar kebohongannya.

Menyadari tatapan tak suka putra nya, ia segera mengalihkan tatapannya ke seluruh ruangan tamu milik nyonya Jeon. Bisa gawat jika anak manja nya yang manis pulang dan ngambek padanya.

''Lagi pula-'' Taehyung mengalihkan tatapannya kembali pada wajah Jungkook yang imut.

''Lihat! Gigi mu jelek, badannmu pendek pacti efek dali makan pelmen! Jungkookie jeleeeeeeeeeeekkkkk.''

Pada hari itu Jungkook menangis ketika tangan kecil Taehung mendorong permen lollipopnya hingga terjatuh ke lantai. Bunda Ayahnya datang dan menenangkan nya begitu pula dengan Bunda Taehyung yang meminta maaf atas perbuatan putra kecilnya. Sementara sang pelaku utama justru berlalu begitu saja ke dalam dapur kediaman Jungkook guna menuntaskan dahaga nya.

Dan pada saat itu pula Jungkook membenci permen lollipop beserta Taehyung. Bocah kecil bermulut tajam.

Hah entah keluarga nya harus bersyukur atau sebaliknya.

Nyata nya meski sudah membuat Jungkook menangis, Taehyung masih suka mendatangi rumah Jungkook. Mengajaknya bermain atau sekedar mengganggu ketenangan Jungkook kecil. Datang pagi-pagi ke kamar Jungkook, membangunkannya dengan cara berteriak atau mencubit pipi gembul Jungkook hingga memerah, atau sekedar mencoret-coret wajah bulat Jungkook dengan lipstik merah milik Bunda nya yang selalu Taehyung ambil diam-diam.

Taehyung suka sekali mengganggu Jungkook, baginya Bocah laki-laki itu terlihat menggemaskan jika sedang marah atau memang dia nya saja yang jahil. Selain mengganggu pagi tenang Jungkook, Taehyung juga hobi menjahili nya jika sedang bermain, misalnya menyembunyikan sekop pasir nya, mematahkan pensil, mencoret buku,mengacak-ngacak kotak mainan, menggambar wajah jelek di daun pintu Jungkook,menyembunyi kan mainan dan masih banyak lagi(?).

Dan ketika Jungkook memarahi nya dengan mata memerah menahan tangis, bocah jahil itu justru menertawakan wajahnya yang katanya lucu.

Sialan!

Tak sampai di situ kejahilan Taehyung, di sekolah pun Taehyung senang mengganggu nya. Entah kesialan apa yang menimpa Jungkook sehingga ia harus satu sekolah dan satu ruangan dengan Taehyung. Tuhan tidak adil rasanya.

''Kamu kan yang menaluh pelmen kalet itu di bangku Jungkook?.'' Pagi itu di isi oleh teriakan kesal Jungkook, bocah itu merenggut dengan wajah memerah sementara Taehyung mengerjap polos, mengabaikan sepatu Hoseok—teman nya— yang sedang ia coret-core menggunakan spidol.

Ia menatap Jungkook polos.''Iya memang Taetae yang menaluh pelmen kalet itu ke bangku Jubgkookie, memang kenapa? Tidak cuka?'' Tanya nya mendengus sambil bersedakap dada. Jungkook melempar tatapan marah yang menggemaskan.

Bocah ini benar-benar menyebalkan!

Seingat nya saat Ia menemani Mingyu ke taman bermain, bangku nya masih bersih, tetapi setelah tiba di dalam kelas bangku nya kotor. Ada permen karet yang melekat di kursi nya. Untung Jungkook belum sempat duduk dan tanpa bertanya pun ia sudah tau siapa pelaku nya.

Dan dugaannya benar.

Kelas yang tadi nya ramai oleh suara anak-anak yang bermain kini hening. Memfokuskan pandangan mereka ke arah dua orang bocah laki-laki yang terkenal tidak bisa akur itu kembali ribut.

''Belcihkan kulci ku! Kulci ku kotol! Kamu haluc tanggung jawab! Aku akan adukan Taetae cama Bu Gulu!'' Ancam Jungkook.

Beberapa murid yang mendukung nya menyoraki jungkook dan beberapa nya lagi berkumpul di belakang tubuh kurus Taehyung.

Taehyung mengedip berkali kali dengan wajah masam.

Apa kata Jungkook tadi? Tanggung jawab? Lapor ke guru? Huh! Seenaknya saja mengancam Kim Taehyung yang tampan. Ia tidak akan takut dengan ancaman kanak-kanakan Jungkook

''Tidak mau!'' Tolak Taehyung ketus.

''Haluc mau!'' Balas Jungkook tak kalah ketus.

''Tidak mau kelinci bodoh!''.

Kesal dengan penolakan serta ejekan kelinci bodoh yang Taehyung ucapkan, Jungkook bergerak maju memukul bahu sempit Taehyung. Yang menjadi korban pukulan melotot kesal ke si pelaku. Hei! Pukulannya lumayan sakit.

Menyambar lengan kurus itu, Jungkook menarik nya agar mendekat ke kursi nya namun Si pemilik lengan berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Jungkook. Dan aksi saling menarik pun terjadi.

''CUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH."

Teriakan melengking plus hujan lokal dari mulut seseorang membuat pertengkaran kecil di antara ke duanya terhenti. Semua murid memandang satu objek yang berdiri di depan pintu kelas.

Ah tidak, tidak semua karena seorang bocah perempuan berkuncir dua sedang sibuk membersihkan wajahnya dari hujan lokal yang berasal dari si pemilik suara melengking.

Seorang bocah pendek bermata sipit mendekati Taehyung dan Jungkook. Bocah pendek berkulit putih dengan pipi tembem

''Jangan beltengkal teluc!'' Katanya sambil melototi kedua bocah tom and jerry di depannya. Ia merenggut kesal dengan telunjuk gemuk nya yang teracung ke pada Jungkook dan Taehyung.

''Jiminie pelnah menonton tv katanya kalau kita beltengkal teluc cama ceceolang, bica jadi nanti kalian malah caling cuka.'' Bibirnya mengerucut tak suka, ia mengalihkan tatapan sepenuh nya pada si bocah manis, Taehyung.

''Jiminie cuka Taehyungie, jadi kita beltengkal caja, bial pada caat dewaca Jiminie bica pacalan cama Taehyungie!'' Jimin si bocah bermata sipit itu memekik senang sambil berputar-putar di depan semua murid yang melihatnya bingung.

Pacaran? Apa itu?

Entah, bahkan Jimin saja tidak tau apa itu pacaran.

Jimin memang menyukai Taehyung, itu karena bocah alien bin jail itu adalah partner in crime saat menjahili teman-temannya. Sudah jangan bahas soal kelakuan nakal keduanya, kalian hanya perlu melihat coretan aneh di tembok sekolah serta ikan hias yang berserakan di sekitar kolam belakang kelas.

Itu perbuatan keduanya.

Hahahaha.

Hahaha.

Haha.

Ha.

Nakal kan?

Kembali ke permasalahn utama. Taehyung yang melihat raut sedih Jungkook mengusulkan agar kursi nya di tukar dengan kursi milik nya. Jimin bertanya bagaimana dengan permen karetnya, bocah manis itu menjawab dengan cengiran lucu nya.

''Taetae bica belcihkan kok.''

Kelas sudah damai, kursi milik Jungkook sudah bersih dari permen karet. Hoseok yang baru tiba di kelas kebingungan mencari sebelah sepatunya yang hilang. Kebiasaan Hoseok selalu melepas sepatunya jika jam istirahat. Taehyung si pelaku, mengambil sepatu Hoseok dari bawah meja nya. Menghampiri Hoseok dengan cengiran tak berdosa.

''Ini cepatumu hoceok."

''Sepatuku?'' Tanya Hoseok bingung, Ia adalah salah satu dari sekian teman temannya yang sudah fasih berbicara tanpa cadel.

Taehyung mengangguk, ia meletakkan sepatu Hoseok di depan kaki Hoseok. Hoseok mengangguk kemudian mengecup pipi merona Taehyung.

''Makasih cantik heheheheh.''

Plak!

''Aduh!'' Sebuah tamparan mendarat di kepala nya. Taehyung melotot kesal sambil berkacak pinggang.

''Jangan cium-cium cembalangan! Dacal mecum! Huh.'' Ia memalingkan wajah lalu bergegas menuju kursi nya. Jimin yang melihat itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sedangkan Jungkook memalingkan wajah tak suka.

Taehyung demam. Bocah bermulut pedas itu demam tinggi akibat bermain hujan-hujan bersama Jimin. Suhu tubuhnya panas, mata nya merah beserta hidung nya. Bocah itu demam di sertai pilek, Bunda sudah memberi nya obat manis, tubuhnya lelah jadi ia memutuskan untuk tidur. Sakit membuatnya tidak bisa naik sekolah, mengerjai teman-temannya dan juga Jungkook.

Jimin mencoret buku nya asal, ia bosan sungguh. Ketidakhadiran partner in crime nya membuat bocah berpipi tembem ini bosan. Beberapa kali menghela nafas bosan. Kelas terasa sepi tanpa Taehyung dan segala tingkah unik nya yang menyebalkan. Hoseok yang biasanya ikut bermain dengannya juga tidak hadir.

Jimin mengetuk-ngetuk meja bosan. Tatapan Jimin beralih ke samping, Ia bisa melihat Jungkook sedang menulis-nulis sesuatu di atas kertas. Biasanya jam istrihat seperti ini ia dan Taehyung akan mengerjai Jungkook seperti melempar kodok ke meja Jungkook,mengagetkan Jungkook atau menyembunyikan pensil Jungkook.

'Uhh~ taetae Jimin kangen~

Setelah tiba di kamar, Jungkook melepas tas beserta baju nya. Mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang lebih bersih. Selesai memakai pakaian, ia keluar dari kamar menuju dapur. Membuka pintu kulkas lalu memasukkan beberapa buah apel ke dalam kantung kresek. Menutup kembali pintu kulkas saat di rasa buahnya sudah cukup banyak. Bergegas keluar rumah setelah berteriak ''Jungkook ke tetangga cebelah dulu!'' Ke pada ibu nya yang sedang berada di belakang rumah.

''Ceyamat ciang ahjuhcci, Jungkook bawa buah untuk Taetae.'' Chanyeol tersenyum gemas. Astaga Jungkook terlihat lucu dengan celana merahnya.

Chanyeol melihat kantong kresek yang di bawah Jungkook kemudian mengambil alih. Ia membuka pintu rumahnya lebar seraya bergerak menyamping agar memberi ruang Jungkook masuk.

''Taehyung sedang tidur, Jungkook mau menunggu dulu?'' Tanya Chanyeol. Jungkook menolak dengan gelengan kuat.

''Tidak ucah ahjucci, Jungkook mau pulang. Ini buah apel untuk Taehyungie. Jungkook pamit dulu ahjucci.'' Setelah membungkuk sebentar, ia segera meninggalkan kediaman Taehyung.

Jujur saja ia khawatir dengan keadaan Taehyung tetapi ia terlalu malu menemui bocah jahil itu. Seharian tanpa Taehyung benar-benar tidak menyenangkan.

Jungkook merindukan Taehyung

Yah tetapi rasa rindu itu musnah setelah tiga hari absen dari kelas, bocah itu telah sembuh dan di perbolehkan kembali bersekolah. Kala itu jimin menyambutnya dengan teriakan paling heboh sambil memeluk Taehyung sangat erat hingga membuatnya sesak. Hoseok yang kembali mendapat tamparan di belakang kepalanya karena mencuri kecupan di pipi Taehyung. Lalu Taehyung memeluk Jungkook erat mengatakan bahwa ia merindukan Jungkook dan lainnya.

Selanjutnya kejahilan Taehyung bersama Jimin kembali di mulai.

Sialan!

Kapan ini berakhir?!

Mungkin saat kalian beranjak dewasa nanti.

Mungkin

Sebab Taehyung dan kejahilannya tidak pernah pudar.

Astaga, semoga kelak nanti Jungkook tidak satu sekolah dengannya lagi, atau setidaknya tidak seruangan dengan bocah alien ini.

Tbc—

/sungkem ke reader

Maaf!! Ff nya ada sedikit perubahan/?


	2. Chapter 2

bukan milik saya tapi Tuhan

BTS Fanfiction

KookV

Jeon Jungkook as seme

Kim Taehyung as uke

Rating: T (bisa berubah kapan aja :3)

Pair:Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung

Warning: Yaoi, boy x boy, Bl

If you dont like yaoi or KookV, please dont read

Happy Reading and Enjoy!

''JUNGKOOK! MAYDEY MAYDEY! PANGERAN TAMPAN SUDAH DATANG MENJEMPUT MU! HOHOHO'' Reflek Jungkook menutup ke dua telinganya dengan tangan. Suara melengking ini benar-benar membuat telinganya berdenging selama beberapa detik. Astaga siapa pun tolong buang pemilik suara 'emas' ini. Buang ke laut pun Jungkook rela.

''Shut up! Aku masih mengantuk rubah merah!'' Ia memaki sambil menarik selimut putihnya hingga menutupi kepala. Ini hari minggu ngomong-ngomong dan si rubah merah yang merupakan tetangga nya sudah mengacaukan libur indahnya.

Bagus ingatkan Ia untuk mengubur si rubah merah nanti. Di belakang sekolahnya atau di dekat sumur tua di samping rumah neneknya.

Si rubah merah berdecak kesal, menendang-nendang tulang kering kering Jungkook yang tidak tertupi selimut dengan jari-jari kakinya yang ramping. Namun pemuda itu sama sekali tidak bergerak membuatnya mendengus kesal.

Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar Jungkook yang lumayan luas. Ada meja belajar, lemari buku dan lemari pakaian, bingkai foto yang isinya foto-foto masa kecil Jungkook dulu serta poster-poster penyanyi lawas yang Jungkook sukai.

Dia menghela nafas kasar saat tidak menemukan sesuatu yang bisa membangunkan Jungkook. Biasanya Ia akan menutup lubang pernafasan Jungkook hingga pemuda itu terbangun dengan nafas tercekik. Tetapi sepertinya Jungkook sengaja menutup kepalanya agar Ia tidak bisa memencet hidung bangirnya atau menutup mulut Jungkook dengan bantal.

Dia hanya ingin meminta pemuda itu menemaninya bermain game di rumah nya. Ia bosan berada di rumah seorang diri sementara kedua orang tuanya sedang sibuk bekerja.

Tiba-tiba Ia menyeringai jahil, menekuk kakinya hingga wajahnya berhadapan dengan kepala Jungkook dan sedikit membuka selimut yang menutup wajah tampan Jungkook. Ia merogoh saku celananya kemudian menggambar alis tebal di kening Jungkook sambil terkikik geli dan beralih memoles bibir merah Jungkook hingga tebal, lalu membuat tiga titik di masing-masing pipi putih itu.

Selesai dengan wajah Jungkook, ia memasukkan kembali lipstik merah milik ibunya yang ia ambil diam-diam di dalam kamar ibunya ke dalam saku celananya.

Hei dia tidak mencurinya, dia hanya meminjam nya sebentar setelah bergumam lirih 'Aku pinjam sebentar lipstik Bunda dulu' yang kemudian ia jawab sendiri 'tidak apa-apa sayang'.

Puas melihat 'lukisan'hasil tangannya sendiri, ia kemudian berdiri. Berdecak kagum menganggumi coretan yang ia sebut indah di wajah Jungkook.

Terkikik puas, pemuda kurus itu bergegas meninggalkan kamar tersebut sebelum sang pemilik kamar terbangun dan berakhir melemparinya dengan kursi. Ia tidak mau wajah tampannya menjadi buruk rupa seperti di film kartun yang sering ia tonton jika hari minggu, bagaimana wajah si gurita hijau menjadi sangat jelek setelah di pukul daun pintu berulang kali oleh si kepiting kikir. Padahal jika di lihat-lihat wajah si gurita sudah buruk sejak awal.

Meninggalkan kamar tersebut, ia sempat bertemu nyonya Jeon dan menyapa dengan hangat. Hingga berada di depan pintu pagar kediaman Jungkook, langkahnya terhenti saat teriakan keras Jungkook terdengar marah. Dia terbahak dengan suaranya yang berat namun menenangkan.

Ah Jeon Jungkook sudah bangun rupanya.

''KIM TAEHYUNG!! RUBAH MERAH MENYEBALKAN! DEMI TUHAN AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU! ARRGGHH.''

Taehyung memegang rambutnya sambil tersenyum lucu. Oh Jungkook menyebutnya rubah merah karena pertemuan pertama mereka, ia memakai kostum rubah lucu. Selain itu Taehyung mengecat rambutnya menjadi warna merah 2 tahun lalu karena kalah bermain game dengan Jimin. Yeah walaupun sebenarnya dia menyukai warna merah rambutnya, apalagi Jungkook mengatakan jika Taehyung terlihat lebih menggemaskan dengan rambut merahnya yang menyala.

Meskipun Taehyung tidak suka di sebut menggemaskan.

Dia hanya senang karena Jungkook menyukai warna rambutnya.

Jeon Jungkook tumbuh menjadi pemuda tampan dan berkharisma, matanya hitam pekat setara dengan warna rambutnya. Bibirnya tipis dan merah.

Jungkook membentuk tubuhnya dengan berolahraga tiap tiga kali dalam seminggu, mengkomsumsi buah serta makanan yang sehat. Walau Jungkook beberapa kali menyeret Taehyung ikut berolahraga, remaja manis itu justru sibuk merengek kelelahan sambil mengemuti rambut Jungkook—sebab Taehyung selalu merengek minta di gendong—. Alhasil Jungkook menyerah menyeret Taehyung berolahraga.

Hasil nya di usia memasuki umur 17 tahun bicep nya terlihat meski otot perutnya belum terlalu menonjol dan Jungkook cukup merasa puas akan hal itu. Berbeda dengan Taehyung.

Sudah kurus hidup pula.

Itu yang Jungkook katakan saat Taehyung memuji lengan kokoh nya. Kemudian pemuda kurus itu memukul lengannya lumayan kasar sambil mengumpat kesal karena Jungkook mengejek tubuh kurusnya.

Taehyung tampan, bahkan nenek-nenek pun tau hal itu. Hanya saja wajahnya yang tampan nyaris melewati kata cantik. Hidungnya bangir dengan bibir tebal merah. Matanya cantik dengan warna coklat madu yang selalu berbinar jika sedang bercerita sesuatu. Jika di lihat dari sifat Taehyung, ia masih terlihat seperti bocah polos yang selalu bertanya mengenai hal yang baru ia temui. Berceloteh bagaimana harinya di sekolah, bagaimana ia dan Jimin atau dengan teman lainnya mengejar bis sekolah karena datang terlalu siang.

Atau bagaimana Taehyung mengeluh soal Namjoon kakak kelasnya yang selalu terlihat malas jika berbicara dengannya. Taehyung yang masih suka minum susu, Taehyung yang menangis saat melihat anjing kecil putih yang tubuhnya terlindas ban mobil. Taehyung yang tertawa saat pemuda itu sengaja mengesek wajahnya ke perut buncit milik bul-bul anjing putih Jungkook. Taehyung yang masih suka mengganggunya setiap saat.

Ya, sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, dirinya dan Taehyung selalu bersama, istilah lainnya. Dia selalu satu sekolah dan sekelas dengan Taehyung.

Hingga tiada hari tanpa merecoki hidup Jungkook. Jika ada kesempatan Taehyung akan mengajaknya pergi sekolah bersama. Memaksa Jungkook melakukan hal-hal aneh seperti berlomba makan mie melalui hidung.

Heh jika mengingat itu rasanya Jungkook ingin menghabisi pipi tan Taehyung.

Dan sering kali Taehyung membuatnya nyaris melempar Jimin ke dalam neraka saking menyebalkannya Taehyung.

Pagi ini Taehyung datang terlambat. Bunda nya tidak ada jadi Ia terbangun saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Sialnya ia harus kembali mengejar bus sekolah hingga beberapa meter. Saat memasuki kelas ia di sambut pelototan kejam dari mr hwang, menyuruh nya agar berlari keliling lapangan sebanyak 7 kali.

''Hah.. Lelah!'' melemparkan tubuhnya ke kursi sambil meraih buku milik Jimin di atas meja untuk di gunakan sebagai kipas angin dadakan.

''Mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak 7 kali! Apa guru itu berniat membunuhku? Aish menyebalkan sekali, astaga tolong aku kepanasan!'' Ujarnya sambil mengetuk-mengetuk sepatu hitamnya ke lantai.

Jimin menatapanya iba. Kasihan melihat sahabat tersayangnya terlihat sangat kelelahan. ''Kau butuh air atau sesuatu?'' Dia menawar yang di sambut tawa lepas Taehyung.

''Tidak usah Jimin. Aku hanya perlu bersandar sedikit.'' Katanya sambil menepuk pundak Jimin, setelahnya menumpu kepalanya di atas pundak Jimin dengan nyaman. Melirik ke samping menatap langit biru dengan binar bahagia.

''Aku suka melihat langit.'' Taehyung membuka suara, setelah hening di antara keduanya meski kelas terasa ramai. Jimin melirik Taehyung penuh minat.

''Kenapa?'' Tanya nya penuh antisipasi. Pertanyaan anak ini terkadang di luar nalar nya.

''Aku seperti melihat Jungkookie, melihat Jiminie, melihat hoseok dan melihat kalian semua di atas sana. Lihat!'' Taehyung menunjuk langit dan Jimin mengikuti arah telunjuk itu. Di sana ada gumpalan awan kecil yang sedang berjejer. Cengiran lucu muncul di wajah tampan Jimin.

''Itu yang paling awal aku, kau tahu. Orang tampan paling di depan. Nah yang di sanaaaa-'' Dia menunjuk awan kedua.

''Itu Jungkook, lalu Jimin dan setelahnya siapa saja boleh!'' ucapan itu sontak membuat Jimin tertawa lepas.

Astaga Taehyung benar-benar terlihat seperti bocah sekarang. Bagaimana ia bisa memposisikan dirinya paling depan karena alasan dirinya yang paling tampan.

Pandangan Taehyung benar-benar unik dan itu membuat Jimin mengingat saat kecil Taehyung pernah berkata bahwa Taehyung tidak mau menjadi Dokter karena tidak mau melakukan kegagalan hingga membuat pasien nya meninggal dan membuat keluarga pasiennya merasa sedih, jadi ia dengan cengiran kotaknya yang lucu berkata bahwa lebih baik menjadi tukang penjaga kubur saja agar bisa merawat kuburan dengan baik hingga membuat keluarga orang yang meninggal merasa senang.

Saat itu Jimin meresponnya dengan tawa khasnya yang lucu berkata jika Taehyung benar-benar lucu padahal dalam hati ia menyukai cara Taehyung berpikir. Sejak saat itu, Jimin menyukai Taehyung bukan hanya sekedar partner in crime nya tetapi sebagai sahabat yang ia sayangi.

"Mana bisa kau menempatkan nama mu paling depan hah? Lagipula awan itu bentuknya absurd seperti mu." Jimin berkata lugas. Taehyung mulai menatap sahabat nya tajam.

"Sesuka ku! Aku memang tampan, akui saja itu." Balas nya tidak mau kalah. Ngotot tipikal Taehyung sekali.

''Ngomong-ngomong di mana kelinci bodoh itu?''

Jimin tahu siapa kelinci bodoh yang di maksud Taehyung. Ia tertawa kemudian menunjuk sosok pemuda yang baru saja mendudukkan dirinya di depan kursi mereka dengan dagunya yang lancip. Taehyung melongo beberapa detik hingga akhirnya menghampiri Jungkook dengan cara melompati meja jimin ke kursi kosong sebelah Jungkook, duduk berjongkok sambil memegang ke dua lututnya.

''Hai'' Katanya sambil tersenyum. Jungkook mendesah melihat kelakuan unik pemuda di sampingnya ini. Ia menoleh hanya untuk mendapati Taehyung menatap nya penuh jenaka. Senyuman anak ini sedikit membuat mood pagi nya membaik.

''Bisakah kau duduk dengan benar rubah merah?'' Jemari nya mengetuk-ngetuk punggung tangan Taehyung. Tidak terlalu menyukai cara pemuda itu duduk.

''Tidak mau..'' Tolaknya, bergantian mengetuk pundak lebar Jungkook dengan telunjuk lentiknya beberapa kali. Taehyung suka meniru apa yang Jungkook lakukan seperti sekarang.

''Aku baru saja membicarakan tentang langit ke pada jiminie.'' Ujar Taehyung membagi sedikit apa yang baru saja Ia lakukan pada Jimin.

''Aku menempatkan diriku sebagai awan pertama seperti awan di atas sana.'' Lanjutnya kekanakan.

Jungkook mendengarkan dengan baik meskipun matanya sibuk menelisik seluruh ruang kelas yang ramai.

''Padahal sesungguhnya aku sedang berpikir juga tentang bagaimana sandy bisa hidup di dalam air bersama dengan spongebob dan lainnya?''

''Meskipun memiliki sesuatu yang menutup kepalanya agar bisa bernafas di dalam air! Atau kau tau mengapa Jungkookie pagi-pagi ini terlihat Tampan? Itu karena Taehyung kan?!'' Ia menyela cepat saat melihat Jungkook hendak bersuara.

''Bodoh'' Jungkook mendengus sarkastik mendengar celotehan tidak penting Taehyung. Ia tidak peduli dengan film kartun sialan yang selalu Taehyung tonton tiap minggunya. Kecuali bagian terakhir.

Jungkook mengejeknya bocah yang di balas jitakan kesal di pelipisnya oleh Taehyung. ''Aku bukan bocah! Astaga manusia kaku sepertimu mana tahu soal film-film keren seperti itu!'' Taehyung mendesis kesal sambil mengacak gemas poni nya.

Jika sudah begini, Jungkook benar-benar menyebalkan.

Taehyung jadi berpikir bagaimana cara mengerjai pemuda itu kali ini?

Menjual celana dalam favorite Jungkook?

Tidak, Jungkook pasti akan mengamuk dan merobek semua celana dalam kesayangannya. Lagi pula siapa yang mau celana dalam bekas?

Memasukkan surat cinta ke dalam loker Jungkook? Tidak juga, Jungkook pasti akan mengabaikan surat cinta itu sama seperti surat cinta asli lainnya.

Menyamar menjadi perempuan dan berpura-pura telah di hamili Jungkook?

Ku rasa tidak!

Taehyung menggeleng tanpa sadar tidak menyadari adanya dua pasang iris berbeda warna tengah menatap nya penasaran dan was was. Jika sudah begin Taehyung pasti sedang merencana kan sesuatu. Pikir keduanya.

''Biar kutebak. Kau merencanakan kejahatan untukku kan?'' Tersentak kaget, Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang juga menatapnya datar.

'Ketahuaaaaaaaaaaaaaann'

Taehyung menjerit dalam hati.

''Ti-tidak! Kenapa menuduhku seperti itu?!'' Berusaha mengelak meski nyatanya Taehyung berbicara gagap dan bola matanya yang bergerak gusar.

''Jangan berbohong rubah merah!'' Jungkook berusaha menepis elakan Taehyung.

''Tidak!.. Aku sudah berhenti mengerjaimu sejak lama kau ingat?''

Jungkok memutar bola matanya malas. Apa Taehyung terbentur sesuatu sampai melupakan kejahian yang pernah di buatnya seminggu lalu? Di mana dirinya yang saat itu sedang berada di rumah temannya untuk mengerjakan tugas, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi.

Dan betapa kagetnya Ia saat mendengar suara tangis Taehyung di seberang sana sambil bergumam ' _Bul-bul sekarat, bul-bul akan mati, cepat pulang_ ' dan tanpa pamit terlebih dahulu dirinya sudah berlari-lari tergesa-gesa hingga melupakan motor miliknya saat itu.

Namun nyatanya setelah sampai di rumah, Ia melihat anjing kesayangannya itu sedang bermain bola dengan Taehyung dan juga Jimin.

Atau pada saat Dirinya harus terjebak di dalam kamar mandi karna ulah Taehyung.

Jungkook juga teringat hari menjelang halloween. Ia tidak mengetahui jika pemuda itu masuk kekamarnya dengan cara mengendap-ngendap menggunakan kostum hantu. Mengagetkannya hingga nyaris terjengkang ke belakang.

''Aku harap kepala kecilmu itu masih mengingat bagaimana kalian berdua memasukkan ular bohongan ke dalam tasku.'' Jungkook melirik jimin yang nampak meringis.

''Juga soal kalian yang mengunciku di dalam kamar mandi'' Lanjutnya dengan intonasi datar.

Taehyung meringis.

Oh dia mengingat semuanya sungguh.

''Aku tahu!'' Sela Taehyung. Menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

''Lalu?''

''Y-ya.. Sudahlah aku hanya iseng saja okay? Mengganggumu itu sangaaaaaaaaaat menyenangkan!'' Taehyung merentangkan tangan senang sambil terkekeh. Mengingat semua kejahilan yang ia lakukan terhadap Jungkook yang kadang membuat pemuda tampan itu mengumpati nya sambil mengapit kepala nya di lengan kokoh pemuda itu.

''Benar! Mengerjaimu sangat menyenangkan! '' Jimin ikut menimpali semangat hingga tanpa sadar menggebrak meja.

''kau ingat saat aku dan Taetae meletakkan majalah dewasa di lokermu? Kau sangat kaget tapi tetap memasukkan majalah itu kedalam tas mu padahal isi majalah itu adalah foto mu saat kecil yang memalukan!'' Keduanya tertawa mengingat kejadian itu.

Jungkook melempar tatapan maha dahsyat.

Ia mengingat kejadian memalukan itu, sesampainya di rumah ia di buat kaget saat melihat majalah dewasa itu ternyata berisi foto-foto dirinya yang memalukan. Saat itu Jungkook langsung membakar majalah itu sambil menggerutu kesal. Berjanji tidak akan mempercayai benda apapun yang ada di lokernya, karena sudah di pastikan ulah siapa yang berani mengerjainya.

Jika bukan Taehyung past

ti Jimin

Taehyung dan Jimin sedang berjalan menuju perpustakaan saat tiba-tiba sosok pemuda dengan cengiran lebarnya datang menghampiri keduanya, kemudian merangkul keduanya dengan mesra. Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas.

''Hoseok..'' Sapa Jimin.

''Yo Jimin, dan Taehyungie~ kau semakin menggemaskan saja. '' Hoseok mengedipkan mata ke arah Taehyung.

Oh sudah mulai genit rupanya.

''Hai mesum..'' Tawa lepas lolos dari bibir Hoseok.

Taehyung memang menyebutnya dengan sebutan mesum sejak kecil. Jangan salahkan ia karena selalu mencium pipi Taehyung dulu, bocah itu terlalu menggemaskan untuk di abaikan. Walau sekarang pipinya tidak se chubby dulu tetap saja sosok Taehyung yang sekarang masih sangat menggemaskan hingga Hoseok sering mencuri kecupan di pipi pemuda itu, yang kemudian akan mendapat tamparan keras di belakang kepalanya atau pelototan seram dari Jimin dan Jungkook.

''Mau ke mana?''

''Ke perpustakaan. Well menemani bocah alien ini.''

''Yah! Aku bukan bocah!'' Protes Taehyung yang tidak di gubris Jimin.

Dia tidak suka di sebut bocah lagi. Ia adalah pelajar SMA yang sudah dewasa dan berkharisma, mampu membuat para perempuan menjerit histeris hanya dengan satu kedipan mata.

Jangan percaya, itu hanya pemikiran narsis dari Taehyung. Nyata nya Taehyung hanya pemuda yang berlagak keren dan dewasa di depan teman-temannya meski pada kenyataannya Taehyung hanya terlihat seperti bocah kecil yang selalu berceloteh tentang indahnya hari libur dan betapa enaknya masakan sang Bunda.

''Perpustakaan?'' Hoseok menaikkan alis nya bingung, pasalnya sungguh sebuah keajaiban melihat kedua temannya ini mengunjungi perpustakaan sekolah.

Jimin mengangguk sekali tidak berkomentar. Sebenarnya Ia juga agak di buat bingung oleh Taehyung. Biasanya pemuda itu akan memasang mimik horor jika menyangkut perpustakaan.

 _'Mungkin ada hal penting_ ' Pikir Jimin saat Taehyung mengajaknya ke perpustkaan.

''Hoseok! Hei! '' Ketiga nya menatap kedepan. Seorang pemuda berambut perak berlari ke arah mereka. Wajahnya terlihat kesal sekaligus lega.

''Oh astaga, aku lelah sekali! '' Pemuda itu bernafas ribut. Rambutnya sedikit lepek karena keringat, Jimin mengenalinya sebagai Sunbae di sekolahnya.

''Oh? Ada apa daehyun hyung?'' Tanya Hoseok bingung.

''Latihan basket ingat? Pelatih Kim sudah menunggu kita di lapangan, beliau menyuruhku memanggilmu, demi Tuhan aku berkeliling lapangan hanya untuk menemukanmu di sini bersama dengan dua teman mu.'' Daehyun menyindir halus.

Hoseok meringis.

Oke dia lupa jika ada latihan basket hari ini. Berjalan mendekati Daehyung, merangkulnya sambil nyengir gugup. wajah Hoseok benar-benar terlihat menyebalkan sekarang.

''Maafkan aku okay? Aku hanya mengikuti aroma manis Taehyungku di sini.'' Katanya penuh nada jenaka. Ia menatap Taehyung dan Jimin.

''Aku harus pamit dulu. Ingatkan aku untuk mencium pipimu Taetae ku heuheuheu.''

''Mati kau..! '' Hoseok tertawa kemudian menyeret Daehyung pergi, meninggalkan Taehyung yang sedang mengumpat nya dengan kesal.

Saat memasuki perpustakaan keduanya di sambut oleh suasana perpustakaan yang sunyi meski banyak orang di dalamnya. Hanya ada suara buku yang di buka serta suara kipas angin kuno.

Taehyung menghirup udara merasakan aroma khas buku yang memasuki indra penciumannya. Ia suka aroma buku usang jika boleh jujur, meski dirinya juga malas memasuki perpustakaan yang terlihst suram bagi nya.

Ke duanya memasuki perpustakaan, melewati beberapa deretan rak buku lalu mendudukkan diri di meja paling belakang. Taehyung beranjak untuk mencari buku yang ingin di bacanya, Jimin menatapnya bosan.

Astaga tempat ini benar-benar seperti neraka!

Pantas saja Taehyung selalu berwajah seperti melihat hantu jika menyangkut perpustakaan.

Semoga tidak lama. Jimin berujar dalam hati.

Taehyung kembali 2 menit kemudian. Mendudukkan dirinya di depan Jimin lalu membuka buku. Jimin menopang dagu sambil menatap wajah serius Taehyung yang sedang membaca.

''Apa yang kau baca Taehyung?'' Jimin bersuara setelah keheningan yang lama, Ia bosan sungguh.

''Apa?'' Taehyung menyahut tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari buku. Jimin menatapanya lamat-lamat, mengamati cara kelopak mata yang tumbuhi bulu mata lentik itu berkedip. Matanya yang bergerak mengamati deretan tulisan buku tua bersampul hitam dengan corak unik. Keningnya yang mengkerut bingung atau bibirnya yang bergumam lirih yang Jimin tidak tahu apa itu.

''Membaca buku apa? '' Jimin bertanya penasaran. Taehyung meliriknya dengan teliti, beradu argumen dengan dirinya sendiri apa Ia harus memberi tahu Jimin soal buku yang ia baca? Bagaimana jika Jimin menertawainya?

Membayangkan nya saja sudah membuatnya malu, yeah meskipun Taehyung lebih sering malu-maluin.

Menggeleng. ''Buku sejarah..'' Berbohong pilihan terbaik tapi sepertinya manusia bantet di depannya masih ragu di lihat dari cara menatapnya.

''Apa? Kenapa melihatku begitu?! Kau mau ku hajar ya?!'' Ketusnya sambil melotot galak.

Jimin meringis ngeri, takut-takut jika bola mata Taehyung jatuh menggelinding di lantai. seperti berhadapan dengan perempuan pms saja. Ia menadah kan tangannya di depan wajah Taehyung.

Benar-benar menghina hm.

''Apa?''

''Takut matamu yang besar itu menggelinding heuheuheu~''

Plak!

''A-aduuuhh..'' Jimin mengaduh kesakitan akibat pukulan di belakang kepalanya.

Astaga kepalanya terasa panas sekarang.

Jimin jadi berpikir mungkin sahabatnya ini keturunan avatar yang bisa mengeluarkan api di tangannya.

Abaikan itu hanya pemikiran tidak waras dari seorang Park Jimin yang ganteng.

''Tawamu membuatku teringat dengan Hoseok, dan apa-apaan! Mataku tidak mungkin menggelinding jatuh Park Jimin! ''

Taehyung menggosok belakang lehernya saat menyebut nama Hoseok tadi. Ia seperti melihat cengiran lebar milik Hoseok.

Taehyung mulai gila.

''Ayo pulang Jimin, aku sudah lapar. '' Ajak Taehyung yang di sambut senang oleh Jimin.

Sore itu Jungkook berniat mandi saat tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya dengan beringas. Ia membuka pintu nya ogah-ogahan dan mendapati Taehyung sedang tersenyum lebar padanya. Jungkook meneliti penampilan remaja itu, anak ini hanya memakai boxer pendek berwarna merah serta kaos polos kebesaran.

 _Apa dia bermaksud menggoda om-om di luar sana?!._ Pikir Jungkook kesal.

''Aku ingin menumpang mandi di kamarmu Jungkook.'' Taehyung mengatakan alasannya. Ia mengangkat peralatan mandinya di depan wajah Jungkook, tidak menyadari raut kelam sahabatnya itu.

''Kenapa dengan kamar mandimu rubah merah?'' Jungkook bertanya penuh antisipasi, dia bukannya pelit hanya saja kebiasaan pemuda itu mengerjainya membuat Ia selalu berpikir negatif tentang Taehyung.

Taehyung meniup poni nya gusar. Sudah menduga Jungkook akan menatapnya curiga.

''Kamar mandi di rumahku rusak okay? Dan orang tuaku masih di luar kota, ku harap mereka tidak melupakan anaknya yang tampan di sini. Daaaaaaann jangan tanyakan kenapa bisa rusak, biarkan aku masuk kelinci bodoh! '' Ketusnya, melupakan sopan santun ke pada pemilik kamar yang ingin di pakainya.

Pernyataan itu belum membuat Jungkook yakin sepenuhnya.

''Kau tahu jika kamar mandi bukan hanya di kamarku.'' Jelas Jungkook seakan menolak permintaan Taehyung.

''Tidak mauuuuu.. Aku tidak nyaman mandi selain di kamarmu.'' Taehyung merengek kekanakan. Ia hanya mau mandi di kamar Jungkook!.

''Okay.. '' Jungkook menyerah. Ia bergerak ke samping untuk memberi jalan Taehyung.

Taehyung bergumam terima kasih sambil mengelus perut Jungkook yang terekspos, memasuki kamar mandi lalu menutpnya. Meninggalkan Jungkook yang menghela nafas pasrah.

Jungkook bergegas mengambil kaos putih lengan panjangnya lalu memakainya tergesa. Hari ini Ia akan ke rumah Bogum untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok.

Sebelum Taehyung datang Ia memang berniat mandi. Ia akan mandi setelah pulang dari rumah Bogum. Dia berjalan menuju pintu kamar lalu menutupnya kembali, merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan sebelum bergegas keluar rumah.

Jungkook pulang kerumahnya tepat sepuluh tujuh malam. Sang ibu menyambutnya dengan omelan panjang yang membuat telinganya panas. Tubuhnya lelah sungguh. Tugas yang di berikan Guru nya benar-benar membuat kepalanya pening, apalagi tingkah teman kelompoknya yang absurd. Jika mengingat itu Jungkook jadi teringat dengan rubah merah yang selalu bertingkah aneh.

Taehyung yang pernah membacakan puisi hasil karya nya di depan kelas dengan intonasi yang keras. Atau Taehyung yang pernah memecahkan kaca jendela kepala sekolah karena memeragakan gaya super hero yang di tonton nya di tv.

Sudahlah, membahas soal tingkah alien Taehyung memang tidak akan ada habisnya.

Jungkook memasuki kamarnya dengan gontai. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa remuk sekarang. Merenggankan otot nya, Ia segera melepas kaos yang di pakainya. Meraih handuk kemudian bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

Mandi air hangat akan menyenangkan dan mengembalikan kesegaran tubuhnya. Jungkook meraih botol shampoo nya. Ia tidak menyadari warna aneh saat cairan shampoo itu di telapak tangannya yang besar. Jungkook baru menyadari nya saat hidungnya mencium aroma aneh yang menyengat.

Jangan bilang Taehyung menukar shampoo nya dengan cairan aneh hijau yang berbau menyengat ini?..

''Apa-apan?!! ASTAGA RAMBUTKU MENGAPA SEPERTI INI?! **KIM TAEHYUNG! AKU AKAN MENGUTUK MU MENJADI ANAK KECIL KEMBALI!! ARRRGGHHHHH..! ''**

Jungkook mengusak rambutnya kasar berharap agar air bisa menghapus bekas shampoo aneh yang di pakainya tadi. Namun seberapa kasar dan seringnya ia membilas rambutnya, aroma aneh tersebut masih melekat di rambutnya.

Jungkook terbangun dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Rambut berwarna hijau menjijikan serta beraroma seperti lumpur, astaga Ia benar-benar mengutuk Taehyung karena hal ini! Mengusak rambutnya kasar sambil berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi.

Oke hari ini dia tidak akan masuk sekolah dengan alasan sakit sampai rambutnya kembali lagi, dirinya tidak mau di terlihat aneh dengan rambut hijau menyala serta rambut yang beraroma seperti lumpur.

Taehyung harus bertanggung jawab.

Aroma ini membuat perutnya terasa mual.

Brak!

Suara gebrakan pintu membuat langkahnya terhenti, menatap ke arah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka lebar.

Siapa yang melakukannya? Pikirnya saat tidak mendapati siapapun di depan pintunya.

''Aku di cini kelinci bodoh! '' Siapa suara cempreng yang menghina nya pagi pagi ini?!.

Jungkook menatap ke bawah saat mendengar suara cadel anak kecil yang terdengar ketus serta baju tidurnya yang di tarik. Bola mata nya besar dengan pipi ukuran jumbo yang berwarna apel.

Seorang bocah berambut merah sedang menatapnya memelas, bola mata nya besar dengan pipi ukuran jumbo yang berwarna apel.

''Oh astaga Taehyung- Hah?! ASTAGA RUBAH MERAH APA YANG TERJADI DENGAN TUBUHMU?!''

BAGIAN DUA SELESAI_

oke okeeeeeeee.. Maaf karna hasilnya sangat mengecewakan :' maaf karena ga balas review ananda sekalian heuheuheu.. Jd ini KookV di mana Top!Jungkook Bot!Taehyung.. Sungguh sebuah kebahagiaan yang mendalam(?) karena banyak yg review :'3.. Nh jgn lupa abis baca kasih review okey?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:Cast bukan milik Saya tapi Tuhan** **BTS Fanfiction** **KookV** **Jeon Jungkook as Seme** **Kim Taehyung as Uke** **Rating:T** **Pair: Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung**

 **If you dont like Yaoi or KookV, please dont read!** **Happy reading and enjoy!**

Bangun di pagi hari, dengan keadaan cuaca cerah dan kicauan burung adalah suasana paling nikmat yang Jungkook rasakan setiap hari, pengecualian jika Taehyung datang dan mengusik pagi damai nya. Haa seperti nya anak itu mencontoh sifat bar-bar kartun favorite nya, Spongebob tsk.

Dan anak itu kembali mengacaukan pagi nya dengan keadaan yang membuat mulut seksi nya menganga tidak percaya. Jungkook tidak yakin dengan apa yang di lihatnya saat ini.

Taehyung berdiri di depannya dengan piyama orange kesukaan nya yang sangat kebesaran untuk tubuh kecil Taehyung sekarang, bahu tan nya terekspos sempurna karena kerah piyama tersebut melorot hingga lengan kecil Taehyung. Rambutnya merah menyala dan sedikit berantakan.

Bagaimana bisa Taehyung berubah menjadi sosok anak kecil seperti ini?

Apa yang terjadi?

Jungkook bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Ini bukan karena sumpahnya semalam kan? Berbagai pertanyaan sibuk menari nari di pikiran nya. Jika biasanya hal tersebut terjadi di film-film, Ia masih memaklumi. Tetapi jika mengalami nya sendiri? Rasanya seperti berada di atas tebing astaga!

Jungkook tidak percaya jika ucapannya semalam akan menjadi kenyataan seperti ini. Semalam dia hanya kesal dan tanpa berpikir panjang mengucapkan kutukan kepada Taehyung, dirinya tidak benar-benar berharap Taehyung akan berubah menjadi anak kembali.

Sekarang harus bagaimana? Bagaimana Ia akan menjelaskan kejadian ini ke pada keluarga dan teman-temannya?

Siapa yang akan merawat Taehyung? Keluarga nya bahkan belum pulang sejak dua hari yang lalu. Dan tidak mungkin membiarkan Taehyung di rumahnya sendirian.

Itu tidak mungkin.

Bagaimana Taehyung akan mengurus dirinya sendiri dengan keadaan tubuh mengecil? Mungkin saja pikiran pemuda itu juga berubah menjadi sosok anak kecil yang polos.

Jungkook merasa Ia harus bertanggung jawab untuk hal ini meski semua bukan kesalahannya. Taehyung juga bersalah di sini karena mengerjai nya sampai separah ini.

Hah rambutnya saja masih belum sembuh di tambah sosok rubah merah yang berubah menjadi bocah dengan rambut merah menyala.

Taehyung si bocah pendek memandang pemuda di depannya dengan kesal.

Bagaimana bisa Jungkook melamun seperti itu saat dirinya benar-benar dalam kondisi mengenaskan seperti ini?

Mengurucutkan bibir bawahnya karena kesal. Ia berjalan ke arah meja belajar pemuda itu, memegang sisi meja dengan kedua tangan kecilnya dan mengangkat kaki nya ke sudut meja, berusaha menaiki meja belajar Jungkook. Sayang kaki nya yang kelewat pendek tidak mampu mencapai meja belajar tersebut.

Matanya memerah karena kesal. 'Hikc.. Tidak campai~' Ia merintih dalam hati merutuki kaki nya yang pendek.

Kemudian tangan kecilnya mengusap pipi gemuknya, berusaha menghapus cairan bening yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

Taehyung tidak mungkin menangis hanya karena tidak mampu menaiki meja kan? Itu tidak keren sama sekali.

Taehyung berbalik dan menatap Jungkook yang sepertinya baru menyadari apa yang di lakukannya namun Ia mengabaikan tatapan bingung tersebut dan justru menunjuk kursi yang berada di belakang tubuh tegap Jungkook.

''Aku mau ambil kulci itu, cana menyingkil dali cana. Nda boyeh menghalangi jalan Taetae,"Perintahnya bossy. Seolah tidak sadar dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang kecil yang mungkin bisa saja Jungkook melemparnya ke luar jendela.

Jungkook menatapnya datar.

Lihat bahkan saat Taehyung dalam kondisi seperti ini, Ia masih bisa membuat pelipisnya berdenyut kesal.

Jungkook mendekati bocah tersebut, mengangkat tubuh ringan bocah itu di atas meja,mengabaikan teriak panik dari Taehyung. Mengulum senyum miring sambil bersedekap menatap wajah bulat Taehyung yang juga menatapanya kesal. Dia menyukai saat seperti ini, bisa memperlakukan Taehyung dengan sesuka hati nya.

Taehyung mengumpat dalam hati akibat perlakuan Jungkook.

Taehyung duduk di atas meja bejalar. Mengangkat dagu nya pongah sambil bersedekap dada. Membuat pemuda dengan gigi kelinci nya itu tersenyum miris.

Taehyung dan tingkah nya benar-benar tidak berubah.

''Jadi? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?''Tanya Jungkook seolah penasaran dengan perubahan tubuh Taehyung. Menarik nafas panjang, bocah berambut merah tersebut mulai menceritakan perkara yang menimpa nya.

Saat dirinya terbangun dengan keadaan tidak beres. Tubuhnya menciut serta suara nya berubah menjadi cempreng dan cadel. Pagi itu Taehyung berteriak dengan panik, tidak tahu harus apa karena kedua orang tuanya sibuk di luar kota, maka pilihan terbaik adalah segera menemui Jungkook. Berlari dengan kencang sampai mengabaikan celana nya yang melorot jatuh ke lantai bahkan mengabaikan Bunda Jungkook yang menatapnya seolah melihat alien nyasar.

''Kau benar benar menjadi anak kecil lagi?''Itu pertanyaan sama yang di lontarkan Jungkook kala bocah itu selesai bercerita. Dia menatap kaki bocah tersebut yang memang tidak memakai celana.

Oh pantas saja ada yang aneh dengan pakaian Taehyung. Untung saja baju orange tersebut panjang hingga menutupi kaki Taehyung.

''Kau bica melihatnya cendili ahjucchi, Aku cudah mengatakannya dua kali tapi kenapa kau macih caja berlltanya padaku?!''Balas Taehyung sengit. Sudah tahu dirinya berubah jadi bocah, tapi kenapa pemuda dengan kadar ketampanan melebihi pangeran itu masih saja bertanya?.

Jungkook mendesis,''Jangan memanggilku ahjusshi!''

Taehyung tersenyum bocah, hei dia dapat julukan baru untuk Jungkook mwahahahahahaha..

''Ahjucchi ..ahjucchi~ ahjucchi~ ahhhjuuucccchiiii..''Dia berseru riang sambil menggerakan kaki nya random.

''Yaa! Aku bukan ahjusshi, kita masih seumuran sampai sekarang, bocah merah.''Sepertinya julukan untuk Taehyung berubah menjadi bocah merah.

''Tapi Taetae lebih tua dayi Jungkookie!''Taehyung tidak mau mengalah.

''Dan kau memang pantas menjadi bocah. Lihat tubuh tinggimu dulu,''Jungkook sengaja menekan kata 'dulu' untuk menyindir Taehyung.

''Tidak sesuai dengan usiamu.''Ia tersenyum di sela ucapannya.

''Woah, woah.. Lihat cekayang kamu menghina cifatku! Menyebalkan!'' Taehyung menepuk meja dengan keras lalu menunjuk dada Jungkook sambil melotot galak.

''Memang seperti itu, Bunda bahkan bertanya padaku setiap kau berkunjung, 'berapa usia Taehyungie?' '' Jungkook meniru cara bicara sang ibu sambil menyeringai senang.

Seringai nya bertambah lebar kala melihat wajah bocah di hadapannya memerah. ''Lalu sifat jahilmu yang melebihi bocah TK. Setiap kali aku berjalan bersama mu, orang orang selalu menatap kita kemudian berbisik apa aku membawa adik kecil? Karena kau selalu bernyanyi lagu anak kecil sambil menghitung langkah kaki mu.''

wajah nya semakin memerah malu, baru menyadari sifat kekanakan nya yang berlebihan. Padahal ia hanya bertindak sesuai apa yang di pikirannya.

''Ta..taetae nda cepelti itu!''

''Apa? Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya bocah, Taehyung yang selalu bertingkah sok keren nyata nya tidak lebih dari seorang anak kecil. Taehyung yang masih suka meminta kecupan dahi dari orang tuanya.'' Jungkook menyerang Taehyung dengan fakta yang sering ia lihat sendiri.

''Pipi mu memerah.''

''Pipi Taehyung nda memelah!''

''Pipimu memerah, dulu pun saat kita masih kecil pipi mu selalu memerah di musim dingin atau saat kau sakit dan malu.''

''Itu pada caat aku macih kecil bodoh!...''

''Sekarang pun kau masih bocah, heh.'' Sela Jungkook sinis, lagi lagi sengaja menekan setiap kata yang dia ucapkan.

''... Jangan menyelaku! Kamu cendili pipi nya melah!. Lagipula aku macih mengingat ada bulung kutilang yang menggantung di celangkangan ku, bukan wanita yang cuka melona caat malu.''

''Apa hubungannya dengan burung kutilang mu yang hanya sebesar jempol ku?'' Jungkook menaikkan sebelah halisnya bingung.

''Dulu pipimu berlemak,memerah- apa? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?''Tanya nya menantang melihat tatapan kesal Taehyung.

''Aku ingin memukul kepalamu Jeon!'' Serunya kesal. Sudah menghina nya kekanakan, pemuda itu juga menyinggung 'Burung Kutilang' nya yang hanya sebesar jempol.

'Bulung ku becal tau!' bersungut dalam hati. Dia menutupi selangkangannya malu.

''Apa? Memukul kepalaku dengan tangan pendekmu itu? Jangan membuatku tertawa.''

Dan Taehyung semakin kesal ketika Jungkook tertawa hambar dengan ekspresi datar.

Seandai nya dia bisa, Taehyung ingin menjambak rambut indah milik pemuda itu sampai rambutnya rontok.

Biar tau rasa! Huh!

Aish!

Jungkook jadi berlipat ganda lebih menjengkel kan!

''Sudahlah..'' Jungkook menyudahi perdebatan kecil di antara mereka. Merasa kasihan karena membuat bocah merah itu malu. Lagipula bukan saatnya untuk bertengkar seperti ini. Ia harus menemukan cara agar Taehyung kembali normal.

Mungkin aku harus mengatakan ini pada Jimin, Pikir nya.

Jimin adalah sahabat Taehyung. Pemuda berambut orange itu mungkin bisa membantu nya menjaga Taehyung atau mencari tahu cara menghapus kutukan(mungkin) tersebut.

''Kita bicarakan tentang penyebabmu menjadi anak kecil.'' Jungkook membasahi bibirnya yang terasa kering. Tiba tiba hawa di kamar nya menjadi berat. Dia akan mengatakannya dan bersiap Taehyung akan mengomeli nya sepanjang hari.

Lagi pula Ini bukan salah nya sepenuhnya.

''Apa kau tahu penyebabnya?'' Tanya nya antusias, hampir terjatuh jika tidak menahan tubuhnya dengan baik.

Jungkook menatap nya khawatir. Bocah itu hampir saja terjatuh dan terluka. Meja belajar tersebut memang tidak terlalu tinggi untuk ukuran orang dewasa seperti nya tapi untuk Taehyung tentu saja itu sangat berbahaya. Tubuh anak itu bisa saja terluka dan berdarah.

''Hati hati.''Peringatnya tegas yang di tanggapai cengiran kotak milik si surai merah.

''Ciap komandan!..'' Katanya, tertawa sampai bahu kecilnya bergetar. Tergelitik karena hampir terjatuh dan Jungkook yang memperingati nya dengan sorot mata cemas yang kentara.

Mungkin Jungkook tidak menyadarinya.

Jika ia membuat jantung si surai merah bekerja dua kali lipat dari biasanya.

Namun perkataan Jungkook setelahnya, membuat Ia nyaris melempar kamus tebal ke wajah sempurna milik pemuda itu.

''Aku yang mengutukmu semalam.''

''Hah? Nani?!''

Jimin sedang duduk di cafe milik sepupunya sambil melototi pinggul seksi beberapa wanita yang sibuk berlalu lalang tanpa memperhatikan jika pakaian yang mereka gunakan hanya menutupi bokong mereka.

Jimin tidak mata keranjang sungguh. Wanita itu yang selalu menguji hormon remaja nya yang menggebu gebu. Bagaimana bisa para wanita ini membiarkan paha dan bokong seksi mereka di lihat secara gratis seperti itu?

''Aura mesum mu membuat cafe ku ber aura aneh Park.''Yoongi melempar tatapan menusuk.

Jimin nyengir kaku, menghapus jejak air liurnya yang menetes akibat melihat tontonan paha gratis. Ia lupa jika ada sepupu nya yang menemani nya duduk. Aura Yoongi benar benar membuatnya tidak nyaman.

''Aku hanya gemas dengan paha berisi mereka hyung!''

''Hentikan atau kau akan merasakan punggung mu di bakar pemanggang daging Park.'' ancam Yoongi kejam.

Jimin meringis, ''Kaku sekali. Santai lah sedikit Hyung.''

''Aku bisa santai dengan apa? Menari hula-hula di hawaii?''

Dalam imajinasi Jimin, Ia bisa melihat sepupunya yang berwajah datar sedang menari hula hula dengan memakai rok berenda renda.

Pft!..

Jimin terbahak keras membuatnya nyaris terjengkang ke belakang. Membayangkan nya membuat Perutnya terasa di gelitik.

Beberapa pelanggang menatap Jimin aneh. Yoongi melempar senyum permintaan maaf ke pada pelangganya. Memukul kepala orange tersebut sambil mendesis berbahaya.

Jimin lagi lagi menringis nyeri merasakan pukulan Yoongi yang tidak bisa di bilang lemah, serta suara desisan berbahaya milik pemuda itu.

''Jaga sifatmu Park.''

Yoongi mengingatkan.

Jimin tersedak luirnya melihat aura gelap di sekitar tubuh sepupunya.

''O..oke maafkan aku hyung.''Jimin menyesap teh beraroma kayu manis nya dengan nikmat. Mendesah lega merasakan cairan hangat itu membasahi kerongkongan nya.

''Teh hyung memang yang terbaik.''Pujinya tulus.

''Oh terima kasih. Kau sering mengatakannya.''Balas Yoongi, tertawa renyah.

Jimin dan Taehyung memang sering mengunjungi cafe milik nya. Memuji setiap sajian yang Yoongi siapkan untuk mereka. Bicara soal Taehyung, Yoongi baru sadar jika Jimin datang sendirian.

Apa mereka bertengkar?

Kedua nya begitu dekat seperti saudara kembar. Di mana ada Jimin di situ ada Taehyung dan begitu pula sebalik nya.

''Di mana Taehyung?''

Jimin mengangkat bahu nya. ''Aku tidak mengajak nya hari ini. Aku akan membawa nya besok hyung. Aku ke sini hanya untuk sarapan.''

Yoongi mendengus, ''Sarapan?'' katanya sinis. ''Sarapan dengan sepiring fruit cake, dundee cake. Cake dari skotlandia dengan porsi utuh yang bisa di nikmati oleh empat orang.''Ia menunjuk piring kosong di atas meja.

''Itu sarapan Hyung. Cake itu sangat enak. Aku menyukai aroma nya. Apalagi bentuk nya unik dengan hiasan potongan almond di atas kue nya.''

''Terserah lah..''

Jimin hendak bersuara saat tiba tiba ponsel nya bergetar. Ia mengambil ponsel nya terburu buru.

Nama Jungkook tertera di layar ponsel nya.

''Ya? Tumben menelpon?''

''Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?''

''Oke aku akan ke rumah mu.''Sambungan terputus.

Nafas Jimin memburu. Mengalihkan atensi nya ke Yoongi.

''Aku harus pulang.''

Jimin memasuki kediaman milik Jungkook dengan tergesa, nafas nya ribut serta tubuh nya yang berkeringat. Saat Jungkook menelponnya di Cafe, perasaan nya sudah merasa cemas.

Jungkook jarang sekali menghubungi nya. Pemuda itu hanya menghubungi nya jika ada hal penting. Dan saat Jungkook menyebut nama Taehyung, Jimin tidak bisa tidak merasa lebih khawatir lagi.

Perasaan nya tidak nyaman.

Mungkin perasaan tidak nyaman nya di Cafe tadi bukan karena aura gelap milik sepupu nya. Ketika memasuki kamar Jungkook, Ia di sambut pemandangan yang mampu membuat mata nya copot.

Kamar Jungkook telihat sangat berantakan. Barang barang nya tergeletak manis di lantai. Mengedarkan pandangan nya ke seluruh ruangan. Ia mendapati sosok pemuda Tegap berambut hijau menyala sedang bersandar di dinding.

Bukan kah itu Jungkook?

Apa yang terjadi dengan rambut pemuda itu?

Jimin memicingkan mata sekali lagi mendapati sosok bocah kecil bersurai merah sedang terduduk di atas kasur empuk milik Jungkook. Merasa familiar dengan sosok kecil tersebut.

''Jungkook..!''Panggil nya keras. Dua kepala berbeda warna itu menatap nya kaget. Dan Jimin tidak bisa lebih kaget lagi saat mata nya bersibobrok dengan kelereng madu milik si bocah. Dia mengenali mata dan wajah itu meski sudah belasan tahun tidak melihatnya(?)

Bocah itu Taehyung.

Pandangannya buram, tubuhnya lemas dan terjatuh ke lantai dengan suara gedebuk keras. Sebelum pandangannya menggelap. Ia bisa mendengar suara Jungkook yang panik serta suara cadel Taehyung yang memanggil nama nya khawatir.

''Jungkookie? Bagaimana ini? Jimin pingcan. Kau bawa dia ke kacurl cepat! ''Taehyung menepuk bibirnya kesal karena susah menyebut 'R' dengan benar.

Jungkook menuruti nya dengan sigap. Memapah tubuh jimin, membopong nya ke kasur. Ia membaringkan tubuh lemas itu di kasur,menepuk lengannya yang terasa sakit. ''Berat sekali..'' Keluh Jungkook.

''Kebanyakan doca,''Taehyung menimpali kejam.

''sekarang bagaimana cara membangunkan manusia bantet ini?''Tanya Jungkook dingin.

Taehyung menyuruhnya menyingkir lalu membawa tubuhnya mendekat ke sisi kasur. Menaiki kasur lalu mendudukkan dirinya dengan lutut masing masing menekuk ke sisi tubuhnya. Meniup kepalan tangannya dua kali lalu mendaratkan tamparan keras ke pipi pucat Jimin.

Kelakuan Taehyung membuat Jungkook memegangi pipi nya horor. Suara telapak tangan kecil Taehyung yang mendarat di pipi Jimin benar benar mengerikan. Dia bisa melihat pipi itu mulai memerah.

Rasanya pasti perih. Batin nya miris.

Kelereng hitam Jimin terbuka dengan pelan setelah merasakan denyutan menyakitkan di pipi nya. Meringis nyeri, Ia memegangi pipi nya yang berdenyut nakal. Ia juga merasakan jika pipinya membengkak

Siapa yang melakukannya?

''Pipi ku bengkak.''Adu nya. Padahal di dalam mimpi nya, tidak ada adegan tampar menampar.

''Aku yang melakukan nya, maafkan Taehyungie, jiminie.''Taehyung mengaku, merasa bersalah.

Jimin mendudukkan dirinya di tepi kasur, kedua lengan nya melebar, memegang pinggiran kasur. Memiringkan kepala nya. Ia menatap datar sosok kecil di depannya dengan pandangan menilai.

''Kau.. Benar benar Taehyung kan? Bocah alien yang suka menggigit ekor kucingku?''Tanya nya sembari mengelus pipi nya yang sakit.

Taehyung mengangguk tanpa pikir panjang. Menatap iba pada pipi sahabat nya yang terlihat membengkak. Ia turun dari kasur kemudian meninggalkan kamar Jungkook, mengabaikan tatapan bingung penghuni kamar.

Dia kembali dengan membawa baskom dan handuk di dekapan nya. Menaruh baskom berisi air dingin tersebut ke atas kasur, kemudian membawa tubuhnya kembali terduduk di atas kasur, kali ini dengan kaki bersimpuh.

Ia meminta agar Jimin memperlihatkan pipi nya yang langsung di patuhi oleh Jimin. Taehyung mencelupkan handuk putih itu ke dalam baskom lalu memeras nya. Menempelkan handuk hangat itu ke pipi sahabatnya yang membengkak dan memerah.

Setelah di kompres, pipi nya terasa lebih baik. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih sambil mengacak surai merah Taehyung. Si bocah merah terkikik dan bergumam maaf berulang kali di depan dada Jimin. Sedangkan pemuda yang mengacak rambut nya balik bergumam tidak apa-apa.

Jungkook memperhatikan interaksi manis kedua nya dengan kilat mata ganjil. Setiap kali melihat kedua nya bersenda gurau atau saling melempar ejekan satu sama lain, Hati nya selalu terasa di cubit. Ia tidak suka Taehyung bisa bebas tertawa bersama Jimin, Ia tidak suka cara Taehyung memandang Jimin dengan binar cantik di kelereng madu nya, Ia tidak suka Jimin yang selalu bisa menyentuh lengan anak itu, yang selalu bisa menata rambut Taehyung jika rambutnya berantakan. Yang selalu bisa mendengar derai tawa manis Taehyung. Yang selalu bisa mencium aroma susu yang menguar dari mulut Taehyung. Yang selalu bebas mengekspresi kan rasa sayang nya Jimin ke pada Taehyung.

Dan cara Taehyung yang memperlakukan Jimin seolah Jimin adalah kekasih nya.

Ia tidak suka karena hati nya seolah menolak Taehyung yang terlihat lebih akrab ke Jimin di banding dengan diri nya.

Jungkook menyayangi Taehyung, meski pada nyatanya remaja itu senang sekali mengganggu nya setiap saat. Taehyung selalu ada untuk nya, selalu bersedia menemani nya walau di bumbui sedikit lempar ejekan atau kejahilan kenakan kanakan anak itu. Diri nya menyukai saat Taehyung selalu mengunjungi nya ketika pulang sekolah, mengajak nya bermain atau sekedar mendengar ocehan yang keluar dari bibir ranum Taehyung. Dia suka memandangi wajah sempurna pemuda itu saat Taehyung menatap langit.

Bentuk wajahnya yang nyaris sempurna membuat sepasang mata nya seolah enggang berpaling dari sosok Taehyung.

Dia menyukai Taehyung melebihi apapun. Hanya saja Jungkook terlalu kaku dan bingung bagaimana Ia harus menunjukkan rasa sayang nya ke pada Taehyung.

Jungkook menginginkan Jimin menjauhi Taehyung, hanya saja Ia tahu diri. Jimin adalah sahabat terbaik Taehyung. Pemuda itu yang selalu menemani Taehyung dalam keadaan apapun bahkan menemani Taehyung berbuat usil. Jimin yang selalu mengajak Taehyung mengelilingi kota, mengajak makan ice cream atau sekedar bermain basket di taman seperti yang selalu Jimin lakukan terhadap Taehyung.

Bukan seperti dirinya yang selalu berteriak marah kala Taehyung menjadikannya objek kejahilan.

''Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tubuhmu mengecil? Kau meminum sesuatu?''Suara Jimin menyadarkan Jungkook dari rasa sakit nya yang seolah mengikis hati nya.

''Bukan cepelti itu!''Kelereng madu Taehyung melirik Jungkook yang berwajah masam. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya gusar, meremas piyama orange nya.

''Kau ingat caat aku menelima rlamuan(ramuan) milik Seokjin Hyung?''Taehyung membasahi bibirnya yang terasa kering.

''Aku ingat.''Sahut Jimin tidak enak.

Jangan bilang cairan hijau itu penyebabnya?

''Ya, aku menukal campo(shampoo) milik Jungkookie dengan cailan itu caat aku berlpula pula menumpang mandi kamal mandi nya. Kau tau? Aku campai berlpuluh puluh menit belada di cana hanya untuk membuang campo nya lalu memacukkan cailan itu ke botol!''Seru nya semangat. Menuruni kasur lalu bergerak lincah memeragakan setiap kejadian yang ia alami pagi tadi. Tangan kecil nya sesekali menarik kerah baju nya yang terus melorot, atau dirinya yang terjatuh karena menginjak piyama nya sendiri.

''Maksdumu, Jungkook mengutukmu? Dan kau benar benar berubah?! Lalu warna menjijikkan rambut Jungkook akibat ramuan dari Seokjin hyung? Pftt!.. Bahahahahahaha.'' Jimin tidak bisa menahan tawa nya. Kejadian yang di alami Taehyung terdengar lucu bagi nya.

Astaga ia bahkan pernah bepikir mungkin Taehyung akan mendapat karma karena kejahilan nya terhadap Jungkook. Namun ia tidak menyangka jika karma yang Taehyung dapat adalah kutukan menjadi anak kecil.

''Hahahahahahahaha uhuk! Uhuk! Astaga lalat masuk ke dalam mulutku!.''

''Rasakan/lacakan!''Ketus kedua nya, menatap sosok Jimin yang sibuk berguling guling di atas kasur.

''Aku punya ide! ''Sentak Jimin tiba tiba, memandang Jungkook dan Taehyung serius.

Kapan lalat itu berhasil keluar dari mulutnya?

Entah, Jimin mungkin menelannya.

Memegangi dada masing masing, kedua nya melempar tatapan mematikan. Jimin nyengir tanpa merasa bersalah. Ia menepuk kepalan tangannya semangat.

''Aku ingat, sepupu ku Yoongi mengenal sepupu dari sepupu sepupu sepupu nya, dia mengatakan jika sepupu nya dari sepupu sepupu sepupu nya itu adalah orang pintar! Dia mungkin bisa membantu kita mengembalikan Taehyungie seperti semula.''Jimin menjelaskan panjang lebar. Sedangkan dua lainnya sibuk berpandangan seolah telah di beri pencerahan yang dahsyat.

oke, mungkin mereka harus mencoba saran dari Jimin

BAGIAN TIGA SELESAI_

wkwkwk.. Inget ga film spongebob? Yg saat spongebob menceritakan tentang kakek buyutnya? Dia bilang kakek dr kakek kakek kakek nya kakek ku(?).. Kira2 siapa ya org pintarnya? -,- apa epep nya kepanjangan? Membosankan? Tidak menarik? Monoton?

Kalau begitu jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak juseyo!

Salam KookV!! :'v


	4. Chapter 4

**Naughty**

 **Disclaimer: Cast bukan punya Saya**

 **BTS Fanfiction KookV**

 **Jeon Jungkook As Seme**

 **Kim Taehyung As Uke**

 **Rating: T**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Bl, Boy x Boy**

 **Hatsumi Piyopiyo present_**

 **If you dont like yaoi or KookV, please dont read.**

 **Happy reading and enjoy!**

* * *

 **BAGIAN EMPAT_**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi tidak mampu mampu menutup mulutnya, di depannya seorang bocah bersurai merah tengah sibuk menyeruput kopi hitam di atas meja. Mengenakan pakaian lucu serta topi hitam berbentuk kepala rubah. Sedang di samping sang bocah bersurai merah, sepupu nya Park Jimin dan Jungkook sedang menatap ke arahnya dengan pandangan memelas yang mengenaskan.

Apa yang terjadi? Pikirnya kalut.

Jimin menghubungi nya siang tadi dengan suara serak, mengatakan ingin segera menemui nya di cafe. Ia sempat bertanya ke pada sepupu nya perihal suara Jimin yang terdengar serak. Jimin menjawabnya dengan nada merajuk yang menjijikkan.

Lalat masuk kedalam mulut indahku, lalu melewati tenggorokan seksi ku.

Yoongi tertawa kemudian terdiam sesaat sebelum akhir nya menyetujui ajakan sepupunya untuk bertemu, yang tentu nya dengan ancaman di larang membuat kekacauan di cafe miliknya. Dan ketika Jimin datang ke cafe nya beserta Jungkook dan seorang bocah, Ia tidak mampu menutup mulutnya yang menganga terkejut bahkan saat sang karyawan membawakan minum ke meja yang mereka duduki.

Dia tahu jika bocah itu adalah Taehyung, sebab sejak kecil Jimin dan Taehyung selalu mengacau di dapur indah milik ayahnya. Entah itu untuk bermain, 'membantu' sang ayah memasak atau hanya untuk mencuri selusin telur di lemari es ayahnya.

'Untuk melayakan ulang tahun Kookie, aku dan Taehyung ingin membuat kue. Aku hanya mengambil telurl(telur). Untuk tepung dan lainnya akan di ambil di lumah Jungkook hehe..'' itu yang Jimin katakan saat Yoongi mendapati ayahnya tengah mengintoregasi dua bocah alien yang ketahuan mengambil diam diam telur di dapur. Ayahnya sempat meringis sebelum akhirnya memaafkan keduanya.

Yoongi yang pada dasarnya menyukai dapur sedari kecil karena ayahnya, setiap pulang sekolah akan menemui ayahnya di dapur untuk belajar mengenai masakan. Jadi dia sudah hafal betul wajah Taehyung yang masih dalam wujud anak kecil.

Homina.. Homina.. Homina..

Yang jadi pertanyaan di kepalanya adalah..

KENAPA TAEHYUNG MENJADI SEPERTI INI?!..

apa Taehyung di sihir oleh nenek sihir seperti di film film?!

Jika ia, Yoongi berencana akan meminta bantuan agar segera menyihir Jimin juga.

Pikirannya sudah mulai melantur.

Jimin menatap sepupu nya jengah, sudah lebih dari 30 menit sejak kedatangan mereka ke cafe ini tetapi sepupu nya yang bermulut pedas hanya melongo sambil melototi Taehyung.

'Yoongi hyung pasti kaget karena sepupu nya yang hensem bertambah hensem. Okeh aku tidak masalah jika harus bertelanjang dada di depan Yoongi hyung. Dia akan semakin terpesona.

Cermin oh cermin

siapa laki laki yang paling tampan di dunia ini?

Tentu saja, Park Jimin!

Aku memang tampan! Heuheuheu, Jimin senyum senyum sendiri dengan pemikirannya. Tidak nyambung.

Plak!

''Aduh! Apaan!'' seru nya kesal. Kepala orange nya mulai panas.

Astaga! Apa orang orang suka sekali memukul kepala seksinya?!

Jika geger otak, dia bersumpah akan melempar panci panas milik emak Seokjin, seniornya yang hobi mengamati semut di sekolah, ke kepala jelek milik Hosek!

Kenapa Hoseok?

Karena Jimin selalu mendapat mimpi buruk jika Hoseok melempar cengiran lebar ke padanya.

Menatap kesal ke arah bocah merah di samping nya, pelaku utama yang selalu memukul kepalanya.

''Jangan cenyum cenyum cepelti om om mecum yang mengincal bokong datal anak anak, dacar bentet!'' cela Taehyung kejam.

Menatap Jimin datar sementara tangannya sibuk menggapai tissu di atas meja. Sebuah tangan pucat mengambil alih lalu menyerahkan lembar tissu ke Taehyung.

''Telima kacih kookie.''

''Hn, sama sama.'' gumam Jungkook datar, memperbaiki posisi duduknya agar lebih nyaman. Punggung tegapnya bersandar ke kursi dengan nyaman. Tatapan mata nya terpaku pada sosok Yoongi yang masih bertahan pada aksi terkejutnya.

''Astaga kejam sekali dirimu bocah alien! Kepalaku lebih berharga di banding dengan bokong datarmu!'' Jimin menghardik kesal. Menghiraukan aura gelap di sekitarnya.

''Ciapa yang kau cebut bocah alien hah?!'' Sembur Taehyung marah.

Bibirnya mencebil kesal, menghapus bekas kopi hitam di sekitar bibir ranum nya dengan tissu. ''Kau! Bocah alien! Bocah alieeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnn..''

''Kau yang bocah alien! Bantet jelek! Ngemilin upil cendili!'' Pelototan kesal di dapatkan Taehyung karena menyebar aib nya dengan nada tinggi. Pipi putih itu sedikit merona malu.

''Yak! Akan ku buat bibir menyebalkanmu itu bungkam dengan kaos kaki ku!'' mendengus sini, ia melipat tangannya angkuh dengan dagu terangkat menyebalkan.

''Coba caja bantet!''

''Bantet? Lihat dirimu dulu! Bocah alien!''

''Ap..''

''Stop!''

Glup~

suara barithon itu membuat bulu halus Jimin dan Taehyung meremang.

''O..oke..'' Sahut keduanya bersamaan, menurunkan tangan masing masing yang hampir saling mencakar satu sama lain.

''Jika boleh ku ingatkan, Park Jimin kau sama aliennya dengan Taehyung.'' Yoongi melipat tangannya di atas meja. Tatapannya berubah dingin dan serius. ''Apa yang terjadi dengan Taehyung?'' tanya nya to the point.

Taehyung mengalihkan atensi nya ke Jungkook. ''Celita cingkat nya, Jungkookie malah padaku, dan dia mengutukku jadi anak kecil.''cicitnya pelan, memainkan gagang cangkir dengan malu malu.

''Aku mangutuknya karena terbawa emosi, rambutku menjadi Hijau dengan aroma aneh. Maka dari itu aku menutup kepalaku dengan topi.'' Jungkook menambahkan.

Yoongi meringis, pantas saja Jungkook memakai topi serta aroma aneh yang memasuki indra penciuman tajam nya. Cerita singkat itu nyata nya membuat Yoongi langsung paham dengan kondisi aneh ini melihat bagaimana menyebalkan nya sifat jahil Taehyung dan Jimin. Sebenarnya merasa lucu sekaligus prihatin, lucu karena Taehyung yang menjadi anak kecil sementara Jungkook harus rela memakai topi untuk menutupi rambut hijau menyala nya. Prihatin karena Taehyung mungkin akan susah kembali ke wujud sebenarnya.

''Lihat ulahmu Taehyung, sekarang bagaimana? Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?'' Yoongi menyesap teh nya, fokus mata nya masih terpaku pada sosok Taehyung yang justru sibuk menggigiti kemeja kotak yang di pakai Jimin. Sementara Jimin memekik kesal karena ulah ajaib Taehyung.

Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke pemuda tampan yang lebih waras di sana. Yang di tatap mendesah frustasi entah kenapa. ''Jimin mengatakan hyung punya kenalan sepupu dari sepupu sepupu sepupu nya hyung adalah orang pintar. Aku dan Jimin sepakat untuk meminta bantuan orang itu hyung. Aku tidak tahu cara mengembalikan Taehyung semula.''

''Aku memang punya.'' Ada nada ragu di kalimat itu tapi Jungkook tetap menaruh harapan besar di sana. Helaan nafas keluar dari bibir Yoongi.

''Kita akan menemui nya minggu depan nanti, bukan saatnya. Dia sedikit sibuk jika di hari biasa. Kalian lihat? Aku sedang lumayan sibuk hari ini jadi aku bisa membawa kalian ke sana minggu depan. Sekarang bagaimana nasib Taehyung? Dia tidak mungkin berjalan bebas di rumah atau di sekolahnya dengan keadaan seperti ini.'' kalimat itu membuat Jungkook terhenyak. Yoongi benar. Ia sudah memikirkan ini sejak tadi pagi, dan ia sudah memutuskan.

''Aku akan merawat Taehyung di rumahku, ayah dan ibu jarang di rumah jika di hari kerja. Kecuali hari minggu, aku bisa menekan rasa penasaran mereka.'' keputusan terakhir.

.

Sepulang dari Cafe, mereka memutuskan untuk mengemasi barang milik Taehyung. Tidak banyak, hanya makanan serta buku pelajaran. Mereka tidak mungkin mengambil pakaian Taehyung yang sudah di pastikan akan kebesaran di tubuh Taehyung. Sementara Jimin keluar untuk membeli baju untuk Taehyung, Jungkook dan Taehyung memutuskan menunggu Jimin di ruang tamu kediaman Kim.

Jungkook melangkah kedalam dapur mengabaikan Taehyung si pemilik rumah. Menelisik ruangan rapi itu dengan tatapan elangnya. Memutuskan membuat makan siang sederhana yang di kuasai nya. Di cafe tadi mereka hanya memesan minum jadi wajar jika ia merasa kelaparan sekarang. Berjalan kearah kulkas, mengambil daging sosis serta sayur sayuran. Ia melihat ada telur dan beberapa udang, Jungkook memutuskan akan membuat nasi goreng saja.

Bosan karena Jungkook terlalu lama di dalam dapur serta Jimin yang masih belum kembali, ia membawa tubuhnya ke sofa, meraih remot tv lalu menyalakan televisi. Mencari acara atau film yang bisa menarik nya dari rasa jenuh yang menyiksa. Matanya berbinar menatap film cartoon yang sedang tayang di televisi.

Sepuluh menit kemudian aroma harum memenuhi kediaman Taehyung. Jungkook kembali dengan membawa nampan. Meletakkan nampan itu di atas meja, mata kucing Taehyung menatap liar nasi goreng yang di sajikan Jungkook.

'Ceperlti(seperti) nya enak.'

''Oh.. Kau membuat ini Jungkookie?'' Taehyung mencomot udang di atas nasi lalu mengunyahnya pelan pelan. Berdengung nikmat merasakan gurih dan lembutnya daging udang yang menyapa indra pengecap nya.

Jungkook mengangguk, tanpa sadar tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi lucu dari Taehyung. Merasa gemas, tangannya terulur mengusak surai merah halus milik Taehyung.

''Makanlah yang banyak Baby Tae..''

wajah Taehyung memerah, malu karena Jungkook memanggil nya baby Tae dengan nada menggoda sekali. Meraba wajahnya yang terasa hangat.

''Jangan memanggilku begitu kelinci jelek!'' bukannya kesal dengan ejekan Taehyung, bibirnya justru semakin tertarik membentuk senyum jenaka. Di usapnya surai halus Taehyung dengan lembut.

''Terserah saja. Cepatlah makan.'' perintah nya mutlak dan Taehyung terpekur sejenak kemudian melanjutkan mencomot potongan sosis, mengunyahnya dengan cepat cepat.

''Ibu mu ada di lumah?''

''Tidak, hari ini Ibu akan menemani Ayah ke rumah nenek. Jadi ku rasa kita bisa selamat untuk sementara waktu.''

''Begitu ya, maaf melepotkan kookie.'' Jungkook menaikan tatapannya pada Taehyung dengan alis menekuk bingung. Kenapa bocah itu meminta maaf padanya? Dia yang mengutuk Taehyung semalam jadi sudah sepantas nya ia membantu Taehyung.

''Jangan meminta maaf. Semua ini juga salahku jadi tidak usah merasa bersalah atau telah merepotkan ku.''

''Tetap caja aku melaca tidak enak padamu.'' Taehyung menatap nya penuh rasa bersalah. Tiba tiba denyutan menyakitkan meraba dada Jungkook.

Menyentil dahi sempit itu kesal, ''Sudahlah. Jangan bahas ini lagi.. Oh sepertinya Jimin sudah pulang.''

Tepat setelah nya Jimin ikut bergabung dengan mereka. Mendudukkan diri di sofa samping Taehyung. Menaruh kantung belanjaan di atas meja dengan nafas terengah. ''Oh astaga panas sekali di luar sana. Kulitku akan menghitam!'' keluhnya. Taehyung mencibir kurang ajar.

''Kau tidak akan mati kalena kulitmu menghitam!''

''Kulitku akan menghitam bocah! Dan itu masalah besar bagi ketampanan ku!''

''Woah?'' berpura pura berdecak kagum, namun mata nya seolah meremahkan.

''Bicara dengan anak kecil memang melelahkan.'' ketus Jimin. Menatap gemas sosok bocah merah yang seolah menantang nya berkelahi.

Sigh,

seperti nya Jungkook akan memeriksa telinga nanti akibat teriakan Jimin dan Taehyung yang saling melempar ejekan seperti anak kecil.

.

Taehyung dan Jungkook memasuki pekarangan rumah Keluarga Jeon. Pemuda itu telah memutuskan untuk menampung Taehyung sampai beberapa hari kemudian hingga mereka menemukan cara agar Taehyung bisa kembali normal. Ia tidak bisa menyerahkan Taehyung ke Jimin yang mana hanya dia tahu alasan nya. Mungkin akan sedikit sulit sebab orang tua nya pasti akan bertanya macam macam perihal Taehyung belum lagi ia dan Taehyung berteman sejak kecil. Maka dari itu, satu satu nya cara agar orang tua nya tidak terlalu banyak curiga, ia akan menekan rasa penasara orang tua nya. Jika identitas Taehyung terbongkar, entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Jungkook enggang membayangkan nya.

Taehyung memekik kecil, ia melepas genggaman tangannya pada jari telunjuk Jungkook lalu berlari kecil ke arah taman belakang rumah. Menghampiri seekor anjing kecil berbulu seputih salju yang sedang duduk dengan lidah terjulur keluar. Merasa gemas, bocah itu membawa anjing kecil itu kedalam dekapannya. Menggesek gesek wajah bulatnya ke kepala anjing kesayangan milik Jungkook. Terkikik geli lalu menurunkan anjing itu ke tanah.

''Nah Bul Bul ku cayaaang~ mulai cekalang kau jadi milik Taehyungie okay? ''kata nya senang. Berjongkok hanya untuk menepuk nepuk kepala kecil Bul Bul dengan gemas.

''Apa kau mau ikut berlcamaku?''seakan mengerti dengan ucapan si bocah, anjing itu menggonggong senang. Ekornya bergerak liar menghentak tanah.

Taehyung tertawa senang. Ikut menggoyangkan tubuhnya ke kiri kanan. ''Okay! Nah cebagai majikan balu mu, kau haluc mendengalku baik baik!'' mengacungkan jempol nya tergesa. ''Kau haluc bica menggigit bokong jelek milik Jimin jika dia berllkunjung.'' perintahnya sok galak, masih menaruh dendam kepada sahabat orange nya. Anjing lucu itu menggonggong lagi dengan semangat.

''Nah, kedua jika Jungkook menyentuhmu pipic caja di kakinya.'' mendekatkan bibirnya ke kuping Bul Bul, lagi lagi membawa anjing itu ke dekapannya.

''Aku akan mengajalimu(mengajari) tehnik menggigit yang paling kejam. Aku juga akan mencontohkan cala menyembunyikan cepatu milik Jungkook okay? Tapi jangan katakan ini pada Jungkook. Dia itu kejam.'' bibirnya mencebik kesal sementara tangannya sibuk mengelus bulu halus Bul Bul. Dia terus berceloteh tanpa mengetahui sosok jakung Jungkook berdiri di belakang nya dengan tangan terlipat. Mendengarkan segala ucapannya yang lucu.

Mendengus geli, ia membawa tangannya memegang bahu kecil Taehyung agar menghadap diri nya. Tertawa geli ketika mata nya menangkap iris madu bocah itu melebar terkejut serta bibirnya yang terbuka dan menutup tanpa mengeluarkan kata satupun.

''Apa yang kau katakan? Mencoba mengambil anjing milik ku?''

Mempererat pelukannya pada anjing kecil milik Jungkook. Taehyung berdiri, mendongak dengan tatapan posesif yang menggemaskan. ''Kau mau membelikan Bul Bul padaku kan?''

''Tidak, aku tidak akan menyerahkan anjing kesayangku pada bocah pendek sepertimu. Aku akan memberikannya padamu jika kau sudah menjadi normal bocah alien.''

''Tapi kau masih bisa bermain dengannya.'' Lanjut nya segera. Bola mata Taehyung membulat dengan binar cantik yang selalu dipuja Jungkook.

''Telima kacih!''

''Sama sama.'' ia menurunkan tatapannya di bibir ranum Taehyung. Sedikit membungkuk kan tubuhnya agar tingginya sejajar dengan Taehyung.

Taehyung berkedip bingung. Rasa panas menjalar cepat ke wajahnya tanpa bisa di jaga. Posisi mereka saat ini sangat aneh. Ia bisa mencium aroma maskulin dari tubuh tinggi Jungkook yang menenangkan. Di bawa nya bul bul ke dada nya berharap agar detakan jantung nya yang menggila tidak terdengar oleh telinga tajam pemuda itu.

Wajah Jungkook semakin mendekat ke wajahnya, namun Taehyung terpekur ketika Jungkook menurunkan wajahnya untuk mengecup puncak kepala anjing nya dengan lembut. Ia akan menghela nafas lega ketika hidung Jungkook mengenai pipi nya ketika pemuda itu menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. Sensasi hangat semakin menjalar ke wajahnya. Dia tidak tahu apakah Jungkook sengaja mengecup pipi nya(meski dengan hidung) atau hanya sentuhan tidak sengaja saat pemuda itu menarik tubuhnya kembali.

Taehyung berlari tergesa memasuki rumah dengan bul bul di dekapan nya. Terlalu malu walau hanya untuk menatap wajah tampan Jungkook.

''Apa jantung ku tidak cehat?'' nafasnya tersenggal. Menarik tubuhnya agar lebih merapat ke dinding di bawah tangga, seolah bersembunyi. Menatap kaki polos nya sebelum akhirnya fokus ke anjing nya.

''Becok aku haluc meminta Jiminie menemani ku ke doktel,'' pipi nya bersemu merah. ''Aku tidak akan mengajak Jungkookie, Taehyungie melaca malu cekali!'' di usapnya bulu Bul Bul sambil menggerutu sebal. Dia kemudian berdiri. Merasa haus, kaki nya melangkah memasuki dapur.

Sementara itu, Jungkook masih berdiri di tempatnya. Dia tersenyum geli karena tingkah lucu bocah itu. Dia memang sengaja menggoda Taehyung tetapi di luar dugaan, wajahnya yang terlalu dekat dengan Taehyung justru membuat hidungnya menyentuh pipi halus Taehyung. Aroma bocah itu manis seperti aroma vanilla dan kayu manis. Jungkook menyukai nya, ia akan mengingat aroma itu selama nya.

Menggeleng pelan, pemuda itu memutuskan memasuki rumahnya sambil meneteng tas milik Taehyung. Lalu mata nya menatap siluet bocah yang memasuki dapur. Mendengus geli, ia memasuki kamar nya yang akan di tempati nya bersama Taehyung berhubung di rumahnya hanya ada dua kamar tidur dan gudang penyimpangan barang.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam tapi matanya masih terjaga sehat. Memutar tubuhnya ke arah samping, mata kucing nya berhadapan dengan punggung lebar Jungkook. Mengamati bagaimana punggung lebar itu naik turun mengikuti desah nafas teratur milik Jungkook. Ia merasa canggung berdekatan dengan pemuda itu meski nyata nya ia selalu menempeli Jungkook seperti perangko. Ada sesuatu yang lain yang membuat kinerja jantungnya menjadi tidak terkendali. Hanya saja ia tidak tahu kenapa.

Lelah dengan mata nya yang seolah enggang menutup, ia mencengkram ujung piyama lelaki itu dengan lembut. Menutup mata nya beberapa saat hingga akhirnya rasa kantuk menyerang sistem kesadarannya dengan telak.

Taehyung terlelap dengan jari jari yang mencengkram piyama Jungkook. Meringkuk seperti bayi di dalam kandungan.

Hening selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya tubuh Jungkook secara pelan berbalik menghadap sosok Taehyung yang terlelap. Melepas cengkraman lemah itu di piyama nya.

Jungkook menatap wajah polos Taehyung yang terlelap. Mengamati garis wajah kanak kanan Taehyung dengan rasa senang membuncah di dada nya. Menelusuri wajah itu dengan mata elang nya yang tajam. Rambut Taehyung terjatuh di bantal sementara rambut lainnya menutupi kening Taehyung. Erangan kecil keluar dari bibir nya, tangan kecil Taehyung bergerak random di atas kasur seolah mencari sesuatu. Menyadari apa yang terjadi, Jungkook meletakkan kelingking nya di atas kepala tangan kecil Taehyung.

Rasa hangat melingkupi kelingking nya kala jemari Taehyung menutup, memenjarakan kelingking nya di antara jari jari kecil itu.

Senyuman lebar memoles bibir tipis Jungkook.

.

Jinjit

celingukan

cengar cengir sendiri

Dia mengepalkan tangan semangat bergumam fighting cukup keras. Dengan perlahan tubuhnya bergerak keluar dari pintu seringan bulu, berharap pemuda bermarga Jeon itu tidak mendengar langkah kaki nya. Ini adalah selasa pagi yang menyenangkan, jika di pagi hari ia akan bangun kesiangan dan sarapan tergesa gesa karena telat berangkat sekolah maka lain di hari ini. Ia tidak sekolah sampai tubuhnya normal kembali, begitu pula dengan Jungkook. Hanya saja Jungkook masih betah bergelung nyaman di selimut putih nya dan itu bagaikan surga dunia bagi si kecil Taehyung.

Dan di karena kan tubuhnya yang menciut ia bebas kemanapun pergi tanpa harus bersembunyi di tong sampah saat ketahuan bolos sekolah seperti dulu. Dalam kondisi seperti ini siapa yang akan mengenalinya?

Tidak ada!

Hahahaha

hahaha

haha

ha.

Kecuali Jimin, Jungkook dan kedua orang tua nya mungkin.

Taehyung manyun sebal.

Aku akan ke taman bermain!, batin nya senang.

Dari dulu dirinya sudah bernafsu ingin kembali mencicipi taman bermain, hanya saja dia yang sudah mencapai umur belasan tahun harus rela mojok di sudut kamar karena tidak bisa bermain di sana. Mana sudi Taehyung di ejek habis habisan oleh teman temannya karena ketahuan masih bermain di sana?. Dia sudah SMA sekarang, malu sama celana dalam milik mbah surip. Begitu kata nya.

Memang anak SMA mana yang masih bermain ayunan?!

Kecuali Taehyung tentu nya.

Memang anak SMA mana yang masih hobi makan permen kecil bulat warna warni dengan kemasan berbentuk kaca mata?!.

Kecuali Taehyung, lagi lagi.

Memang anak SMA mana yang masih suka bermain boneka Iron Man?!

Usst rahasiakan ini dari siapapun termasuk Jungkook.

Maka dengan tubuhnya yang menciut seperti ini dia akan memanfaatkan kesempatan sebaik mungkin! Hahaha.

Taehyung berjalan kaki selama 10 menit hingga sampai di area taman bermain, jarak dari rumah Jungkook dan taman bermain memang agak jauh. Dan karena terburu buru tadi pemuda yang sekarang menjelma menjadi bocah setan itu terpaksa harus berjalan kaki selama 10 menit lama nya. Haus sih tapi Taehyung harus tahan!

Anak anak yang sedang sibuk bermain adalah pemandangan pertama yang tertangkap mata nya. Berbagai macam jenis permainan yang di sukai nya ada di dalam sana membuat mata kucing nya berkaca kaca saking senangnya. Dengan semangat Taehyung melangkah masuk dengan tangan terkepal di udara.

''Yuhhhuuuuuuu..! Aku datang! Ahahaha.'' teriaknya girang mengabaikan pandangan aneh dari lain nya. Ah masa bodo. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah permainan apa dulu yang akan di mainkannya.

Mencoba semua permainan yang ada mulai dari jungkir balik, ayunan,perosotan, lompat tali(bagian ini Taehyung hanya dapat bagian memegang tali, menyebalkan) main layang layangan atau petak umpet.

Pftth! Sadar atau tidak Taehyung benar benar seperti anak kecil sekarang.

Ya! Ciapa yang kau terlltawakan hah?!

Aku nak! Si penulis cerita, apa? Kenapa melotot begitu hah?!

Ugh kau menyebalkan cekali!

Oke, kembali ke cerita.

Membaringkan tubuh pendek nya-oke maafkan aku Taehyung jangan melotot terus padaku, mari aku ulangi-

Membaringkan tubuh kurang tinggi nya di atas rumput dengan nafas terengah, mencoba permainan lebih dari sepuluh kali tentu saja menguras tenaga. Ah dia haus tapi uang secuil(?) pun tidak ada. Otak jeniusnya mencari cara agar bisa mendapat uang atau setidak nya minuman gratis.

''Hoi, bisa adik kecil membantuku?'' tiba tiba suara bass terdengar. Sedikit ogahan, ia duduk bersila sambil mendongak. Sinar matahari membuat pandangannya sedikit terhalang. ''Ada apa hyung?'' tanya nya.

Si pemuda tinggi itu terdiam sejenak sebelum tawa bas terdengar merusak pendengaran nya. ''Aku pikir kau adik kecil perempuan, nyata nya kamu memanggilku hyung bukan nya oppa.'' Taehyung mendelik sebal.

''Aku laki laki! Cial! Akan ku tendang bulung kutilangmu nanti!'' pemuda itu tersentak, tidak menyangka bocah berwajah manis itu ternyata galak. Deheman terdengar, pemuda itu tiba tiba berjongkok di depannya. Wajahnya terlihat jelas di obsidan madu nya yang cantik. Sedikit terpana karena pemuda itu terlihat sangat tampan.

''A..ada apa?'' pipinya bersemu kemerahan, membuat pemuda di depannya merasa gemas.

''Adik kecil ini ternyata bisa merona juga?'' kelakar nya kurang ajar. ''Aku ingin kau membantuku memberi surat dan hadiah ini kepada hyung cantik yang sedang menemani adiknya bermain di sana,''Dia menunjuk ke arah bangku taman di mana seorang pemuda mungil sedang tertawa lebar sambil menjawil pipi gembil seorang anak kecil

obsidan madu nya melebar terkejut.

Hah?! Yang benar saja itu Baekhyun hyung!

Taehyung menggeleng kuat. Tidak mungkin, itu Baekhyun hyung! Senior nya di sekolah.

''tidak mau hyung! Hyung sendiri sana!'' ia segera bergegas berdiri, hendak berbalik sebelum tangan besar memegang bahu nya. Dia berbalik mendapati pemuda itu menatap nya memohon.

''Ku mohon bantu aku, aku tidak punya nyali untuk menemui nya adik kecil. Aku akan memberi mu uang atau membelikan mu mainan yang kau mau. Kamu hanya perlu memberikan surat dan hadiah ini.'' imam nya goyah seketika.

Jangan dia Senior mu bodoh! Dia bisa mengenali mu!

Iblis dalam diri nya bersuara.

Bantu dia Taehyung, berbuat baiklah sekali kali.

Kali ini malaikat baik yang berbisik.

Ck! Jangan! Pulang saja.

Jangan! Bantu dia dan kau bisa membeli robot rakitan impianmu.

Malaikat baik yang menang.

''Okay! Aku akan membantumu hyung. Belikan aku lobot lakitan verl terbalu limited edition! Cepakat?'' menjulurkan kelingking nya kekanankan. Si pemuda tersenyum lebar mengaitkan kelingking nya ke si kecil. Meski agak sulit memahami perkataan si bocah cadel yang kesusahan menyebut huruf r dan s dengan benar.

''Okay! Nah berikan ini padanya.'' pemuda itu membawa barang yang di pegangnya ke dekapan Taehyung, di usapnya surai merah bocah tersebut seraya membisikkan kata terima kasih.

''Nah saat nya untuk pulang Hana, kajja.'' Baekhyun hendak berdiri namun urung ketika sebuah teriakan cempreng terdengar di telinga nya.

''Hy-hyung! Tunggu!''

Baekhyun menoleh.

Mata nya melotot. ''Astaga! Apa yang adik kecil lakukan?'' Tanya Baekhyun heran. Seorang bocah sedang berdiri di depannya sambil memeluk bingkisan cantik. Yang membuat mata nya nyaris copot adalah penampilan bocah itu, memakai cadar seperti ninja di kepala nya hingga yang terlihat hanya mata dan hidung mungil si bocah.

Sementara di seberang sana si pemuda tampan di buat melongo dengan kelakuan ajaib bocah itu. Pantas saja bocah manis tapi galak itu sempat berhenti dan membuka baju lengan panjang nya dan memasangnya seperti pakaian ninja di anime anime.

Ada ada saja. Si pemuda tampan menggeleng sembari mendengus geli.

''I..ini untuk hyung. Ini dali Chanyeol hyung. Dia meminta ku untuk membelikan ini pada hyung.'' dia menyerahkan bingkisan serta surat ke pangkuan pemuda kecil itu. Iris coklat nya berbinar memandang sepasang kelereng hitam milik sang senior.

Baekhyun terhenyak. Binar cantik itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Seorang pemuda tinggi semampai yang hobi mencoret dinding sekolah dengan gambar gigi kelinci(untuk menghina Jungkook).

''Kamu. Nama nya siapa?'' Tanya Baekhyun penasaran, pipi nya merona ketika memegang bingkisan pemberian Chanyeol.

''Nama ku.. Nama ku v, aku pamit dulu hyung!'' Taehyung melesat cepat, sempat melempar acungan jempol ke Chanyeol di seberang sana, berteriak terima kasih lalu menghilang dari pandangan mata.

Jungkook mengernyit bingung. Hampir jam 12 siang dan Taehyung belum kembali. Jika bocah itu tidak kembali mungkin dia akan segera melesat mencari bocah merah itu. Menyandarkan punggung nya di sandaran sofa, menyisir poni nya ke belakang di sertai helaan nafas gusar. Dia telah memutuskan untuk ke salon dan mengecat rambutnya menjadi hitam kemudian mengecatnya lagi menjadi agak pirang keemasan. Tidak ada cara lain agar rambutnya kembali . Jungkook tidak akan berlama lama absen dari sekolah dan mengejar nilai serta pembelajaran yang tertinggal.

''Dorrrlll!'' tersentak kaget, reflek membalikkan badan dan mendapati bocah yang di cari nya sedang nyengir tanpa rasa bersalah. Ia mendengus kesal, menatap tajam bocah yang telah membuatnya khawatir.

''Dari mana saja kau?'' penuh penekanan dan intimidasi.

''Maafkan aku, aku hanya cedikit jalan jalan tadi.'' Taehyung berbohong takut Jungkook akan marah atau sebaliknya menertawai nya.

''oh?'' sebelas halisnya menukik tajam menatap gumpalan bulu emas di dekapan sang bocah. Mengerti tatapan Jungkook, Taehyung menyodorkan gumpalan itu ke depan wajah Jungkook.

''Aku menemukannya di jalan, kacihan cekali dia terllantal(terlantar) di jalanan. Aku memutuckan membawa nya. Dia akan berlteman baik dengan Bul Bul!'' seru nya senang. Mengelus bulu halus anjing kecil nya dengan sayang.

''Aku membeli(memberi)nya nama Baby, bukan kah imut?'' mengusak wajah nya di leher si anjing dengan gemas.

''Tidak bisa Taehyung, kau sudah memiliki bul bul untuk kamu rawat. Aku tidak akan membantu mu merawat dua anjing oke?''

''Ta..tapi aku akan melawatnya dengan baik, aku janji Jungkook! Bagaimana bica aku meninggalkannya di jalanan? Dia cendilian dan butuh tempat tinggal celta makanan!''

''tetap tidak!'' tolak Jungkook tegas mengabaikan kerjapan sedih di manik Taehyung. Merawat dua anjing sekaligus bukan ide yang bagus mengingat tabiat bocah itu yang ceroboh.

''Kita bisa berikan anjing nya ke tetangga sebelah.''

''Tidak mau!.. Aku ingin anjing ini!'' Taehyung tidak mau kalah, ''Aku memang dalam kondici yang tidak memungkinkan, tapi Taehyungie bica menjaga meleka dengan baik.''

Menghela nafas,Jungkook mengangguk kurang rela. Melihat kesungguhan di mata taehyung membuat ia luluh. ''kau boleh merawatnya asal kamu bisa mengajari anjing mu menjadi peliharaan yang sopan.'' perintahnya yang di balas pekikan semangat dari Taehyung.

''oh tunggu,kamu mewalnai lambut(rambut) ya?'' tanya nya baru menyadari ada perbedaan pada penampilan jungkook. Terlihat lebih tampan dari biasa nya. Taehyung mengalihkan tatapan nya menyadari pipi nya mulai merona lagi.

Aku memang haluc pelikca ke doktel!, batin nya.

''iya, besok aku harus kembali sekolah bocah. Jika kita berdua bolos terus pihak sekolah bisa saja menelpon ayah dan ibu dan ini akan menjadi masalah untuk kita.'' jungkook beranjak dari sofa setelah sebelum nya menepuk kepala taehyung lembut sambil berbisik menyuruh bocah merah itu agar segera makan siang. Taehyung berteriak senang melupakan pipi nya yang sempat bersemu nakal lalu bergegas menuju ruang makan dengan anjing berbulu emas di pelukannya.

Namun malam nya suara Jungkook menggelegar di kediaman sederhana ini. ''ASTAGA! LIHAT ANJING MU BOCAH MERAH! DIA POOP DI SOFA KU! CEPAT BERSIHKAN ATAU KU BUANG MAHLUK ITU!'' ia menunjuk sofa nya dengan beringas.

Taehyung memeluk baby erat, bibirnya membulat lucu dengan kerjapan innocent yang palsu. Jungkook mendengus kesal.

''Tidak mau! Bagaimana cala nya aku membelcihkan nya?! Aku macih kecil kookie!'' dia membela diri.

''Kecil? Anak kecil mana yang bisa menghabiskan ramen 3 porsi sekaligus?'' Jungkook melotot. Masih segar di ingatan nya saat taehyung menghabiskan 3 porsi ramen untuk makan malam.

''Aku laparl tau, aku tidak mau tahu. Aku akan mengajak bul bul dan baby berlmain. Cana belcihkan cendili!'' setelah mengatakan itu sosok Taehyung menghilang dari ruang tamu.

Memijit pangkal hidung nya yang terasa pegal. Astaga tinggal serumah dengan Taehyung menguras tenaga dan emosi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_TBC_


	5. Chapter 5

**Cast bukan milik saya**

 **BTS Fanfiction**

 **KookV**

 **Jeon Jungkook As Seme**

 **Kim Taehyung As Uke**

 **Rating:T**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Bl, Boy x Boy**

 **If you dont like yaoi or Kookv, dont readn**

 **Happy reading and enjoy!**

Tuk!

Tuk!

''Holaaaaayyyy!!''Taehyung berseru senang, jungkook elus dada.

Tuk!

Tuk!

Tuk!

''Lacakan itu! Kena kauuuu.. Ahahahaha.. Phuuu phuuuu~''

Kaki kecil nya yang tanpa alas naik ke sofa sementara kepala yang tertupi topi rubah miliknya terbaring di lantai, tangan kecil nya sibuk melempar biskuit bola kecil ke kepala si rambut pirang dengan senang. Kepala mendongak dengan bibir basah karena liur meloncat ke mana mana. Namun si bocah merah tidak peduli dan asik melempari kepala Jungkook dengan biskuit nya.

Bosan menganggu Jungkook dan karena pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menanggapi nya meski sempat melempar tatapan tajam serta desisan kesal, Ia lebih memilih mengunyah biskuit nya dengan cepat. Paha nya terbuka lebar lalu merapatkan nya kembali dengan sela waktu 2 detik.

Tuk!

Lempar lagi

''Ehehehehehe..'' Cengengesan tidak jelas sambil menggigiti bungkus biskuit nya. Menaruh bungkusan itu di atas bibir nya Lalu meniup bungkusan tersebut hingga melayang lalu mendarat di wajahnya. Terkekeh sendiri dengan tingkah laku nya.

Bosan lagi, Taehyung memutuskan duduk bersimpuh memandangi punggung jungkook. Pemuda itu sibuk menonton televisi dan mengabaikan nya!

Tidak bisa di biarlkan! Batin nya kesal.

Bibir manyun kesal serta menyeruduk punggung lebar itu dengan kepala nya. Meringis sendiri karena kepala nya membentur punggung keras jungkook.

Aha!

Sebuah bola lampur menyala di atas kepala nya. Mendapat ide bagus untuk mengganggu jungkook.

Dengan mata berkilat taehyung berdiri, melemaskan jari jari nya. Taehyung memegang punggung jungkook kuat, ia bisa merasakan punggung pemuda itu menegang sesaat namun kembali normal. Decakan sebal keluar dari bibir ranum nya saat mendengar dengusan dari si pemuda.

''Huuup.. Hup!'' Taeyung menaikkan kaki nya ke pundak jungkook di ikuti kaki sebelahnya. Tangan berpindah memegangi kepala jungkook.

''Ohohoho.. Naik kuda! Huct huct!'' Air liur kembali muncrat ke mana mana bahkan ke celana yang di gunakan jungkook. Sementara pemuda pirang itu masih memasang wajah datar yang menyebalkan.

Kesal karena lagi lagi di abaikan, taehyung merunduk untuk menggigiti poni jungkook dengan gemas. Menggeram layak nya rubah betina namun bukannya terlihat seram, geraman dan wajah taehyung justru malah terlihat menggemaskan.

Puas menggeram dan menjambaki rambut jungkook, ia menurunkan tubuhnya di pangkuan jungkook. Mengguling gulingkan tubuhnya di atas paha jungkook sembari menggerutu tidak jelas.

Jungkook hela napas, greget dengan tingkah laku aneh taehyung yang semakin menjadi.

Astaga, acara menonton televisi nya jadi terganggu

''Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan Taehyung?'' Tanya Jungkook, lama lama jengah juga melihat kelakuan tidak jelas bocah di pangkuan nya ini. Di tekan nya hidung mancung Taehyung membuat bocah itu berusaha melepaskan jepitan jari Jungkook dari hidung nya.

Demi tuhan! Dia tidak bisa bernafas!

''Lepackan tanganmu dali hidungku Jungkook! Aaa hidung Tae bica menciuutt~'' Tanpa sadar Ia merengek, susah melepaskan siksaan Jungkook.

Taehyung mencubit punggung tangan Jungkook agar jepitannya terlepas, dan usaha itu tidak sia sia.

Menggulingkan tubuhnya hingga berada di samping tubuh Jungkook, posisi nya tengkurap. Dagu nya di sanggah.

''Becok Tae cendilian lagi di lumah, kemalin juga begitu caat Kookie ke cekolah. Aku melindukan teman teman dan juga Jiminie! Oh Kookie kapan kita akan ke lumah olang pintarl nya?'' Obsidan madu nya membidik iris kelam Jungkook.

Meraih remot lalu mematikan televisi tanpa mengalihkan tatapan nya dari si kecil.

''Kalau bosan kenapa tidak coba keluar saja? Asal tidak terlalu jauh. Aku tidak berharap bokong tepos mu mendarat lagi di aspal.''

Jungkook teringat kejadian kemarin saat pulang sekolah ia mendapati seorang bocah tengah merayap di aspal, pipi nya menempel di aspal sampai bibir kecil itu mangap mangap bak ikan koi.

Niat hati nya ingin menelpon pihak rumah sakit jiwa siapa tau bocah itu pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang melarikan diri, namun setelah di teliti lebih intens ternyata bocah itu Taehyung.

Terpujilah engkau Jeon Jungkook.

Taehyung nonton tivi katanya kita bica mendengal cuala langkah kaki jadi aku mencoba nya dan terlnyata memang bica!, kata Taehyung saat Jungkook bertanya padanya setelah sebelum nya berusaha menarik tubuh kecil itu agar berdiri.

Dan Jungkook sadar mungkin ia harus membakar televisi agar Taehyung tidak berbuat hal aneh lagi dan lagi.

''Kamu tidak ingat jika kita akan kesana pada hari minggu?'' Jungkook menenangkan setelah mengusir ingatan nista nya kemarin.

''Aku juga tidak bisa mengajakmu ke sekolah. Kamu tau sendiri jika kamu ke sekolah dengan keadaan begini akan membuat heboh sekolah.'' dengus nya.

''oke oke.. Aku mengerlti, aicht kenapa cucah cekali menyebut huluf rrrlllll cama eccct cih?!'' Taehyung jadi jengkel sendiri karena susah menyebut dua huruf itu dengan benar. Apa lidah nya ke sangkut sesuatu?! Pikir nya mulai ngawur.

''Bukan nya kau memang cadel sampai umur 10 tahun? Berapa umur mu sekarang?''

Ha! Kenapa Jungkook bisa tau?!

''I..iya? Ke..kenapa kamu tau?'' ia melebarkan volume matanya. Memandang pemuda di depannya seolah baru mengetahui jika matahari hanya satu.

''Kita berteman selama belasan tahun bodoh!''

''Benar juga ehehehe..''

Ke esokan hari nya Jungkook sudah berangkat ke sekolah, Taehyung sempat memeluk kaki nya erat tidak mau di tinggalkan lagi. Di iming imingi makanan gratis akhirnya pelukan maut itu terlepas.

Jimin menyambut nya dengan senyuman lebar serta tangan yang merentang seolah menyambut Jungkook dengan pelukan nya. Namun Jungkook tidak mengubris si orange pendek, dan meneruskan langkah nya memasuki sekolah.

Di tempat nya Jimin sudah berjongkok, menghitung berapa jumlah semut yang sedang berbaris. Merasa dongkol dengan tingkah Jungkook yang seolah tidak melihat nya.

Dia kan malu, mau di taruh di mana hidung mancung nya jika orang orang melihat kejadian tadi?

Terkutuklah kau Jeon!

Terbebas dari Jimin ternyata membawa nya pada mahluk yang lebih nista.

Di depan kelas Hoseok terengah engah.

Mungkin lelah berlari.

Pada kenyataan cape habis ngedeng di Wc.

Hoseok berjalan cepat menuju sosok Jungkook yang sedang menatap nya datar.

''Jungkook! Aku tidak pernah melihat My Baby Taetae, kamu kan tetangga dengan nya. Apa kau tau dia kenapa? Astaga aku merindukannya!.''

Hoseok duduk dengan beringas, mengguncang guncang kursi gemas dengan mata berkaca kaca.

Semua mata menatap Hoseok dengan pandangan aneh. Namun di acuhkan oleh si pemuda. Dia bukan tipe pemuda yang ambil pusing dengan pandangan orang orang, lebih tepatnya urat malu nya memang tak ada.

''Dia sakit. Nah bisakah kau berhenti mengguncang kursi itu? Kembali lah ke tempatmu.'' Mengibaskan tangan depan wajah. Mengalihkan tatapan nya fokus ke buku.

Hoseok menatap Jungkook memelas. Menegakkan tubuh nya dengan satu kaki menginjak kursi. Sesaat Jungkook teringat dengan adegan di film yang sering di tonton ibu nya. Di mana seorang laki laki bergaya layak nya pahlawan yang sedang berpose di atas tebing tinggi dengan deburan ombak di belakang nya. Ditambah kilatan petir serta hembusan angin kencang yang menerbangkan rambut. Untuk sesaat Jungkook bersyukur karena masih berada di dalam kelasnya bukan di tepi jurang menonton Hoseok yang sedang bergaya aneh.

''Kalau begitu aku akan ke rumahnya.'' Hoseok mengalihkan tatapannya dengan cepat membuat Jungkook nyaris melempar buku tebalnya ke wajah Hoseok.

''Tidak boleh. Dia butuh istirahat lebih. Dan bisakah kau menjauhkan wajahmu itu bodoh!'' sentak Jungkook, mengusir wajah Hoseok yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

''Waha! Terjadi perselingkuhan di sini!'' Tiba tiba Jimin sudah berada di dekat nya. Mengendus ngendus di sekitar nya seperti anjing.

''Apa yang kau lakukan Park?''

''Aku hanya mencium aroma perselingkuhan di sini. Nah tuan Jung kau lebih memilih Taehyung atau Jungkook?''

''Apa sih?'' —Jungkook

''Tentu saja calon kekasihku! Taehyung heuheuheu..'' —Hoseok di tambah pelototan kejam dari Jungkook.

Jimin menepuk tangannya, ''Tapi kenapa kalian seperti ingin berci.. Ci.. Ci.. Ciiiiiii uuuuu maaaann.'' Kenapa jadi susah menyebut kata berciuman?

Jungkook menaikkan halis sebelah. Apa kata si bantet tadi? Berciuman? Berciuman apanya?! Mana sudi ia membagi bibir nya dengan Hoseok? Yang benar saja. Terkutuklah Jimin dengan segala pemikiran nya.

''Inilah salah satu alasan, mengapa bayi di wajibkan minum susu Ibu bukan nya minum air cucian berasa. Agar otak anak nya waras dan tida gila seperti Park Jimin Jungkook menanggapi kejam, sedikit ngawur.

Mungkin karena efek deburan ombak Hoseok tadi.

Jimin kembali berjongkok, kali ini menghitung butiran debu. Hoseok yang merasa kasian ikut berjongkok dan menepuk nepuk punggung Jimin mengiba.

''Aku tau perasaanmu. Selain Baby Tae, Jungkook juga bermulut seperti api, kejam dan membakar.'' bisik nya hati hati. Dengan air muka horror seolah baru melihat titisan Mimi Peri asal Indonesia yang sedang viral di sana.

''Hoseok kembali ke tempatmu! Sakit Taehyung hanya akan bertambah parah jika kau datang menjenguk nya.''

Hoseok memeluk lutut nya ikut murung di samping Jimin. Jungkook hela nafas melihat kelakuan aneh kedua nya.

Sedikit miris dengan hidup nya yang entah mengapa di kelilingi mahluk aneh.

Jimin meringis nyeri merasakan perasaan dongkol yang di alami Hoseok. Ia mendekatkan diri nya kemudian berbisik lirih.''Memang benar dia bermulut api seperti Taehyung.''

Jungkook memicingkan mata. Diri nya yang hendak menuju kantin guna mengisi perut yang kosong justru di sambut pemandangan aneh di koridor sekolah. Sosok cebol berkepala merah tengah berlarian sambil berteriak 'A' panjang di depan koridor sekolah dengan hanya mengenakan piyama besar tanpa celana. Ia hendak memanggil si bocah tetapi punggung kecil nya menghilang dari pandangan Jungkook.

Sosok nya nampak familiar di mata nya, hanya saja Jungkook lupa di mana ia pernah melihat bocah tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja aroma lumpur yang dulu menimpa rambutnya tercium pekat. Tubuh nya merinding seketika.

Jimin dan Hoseok yang hendak menyusul Jungkook ke kantin terpaksa terhenti ketika melihat punggung lebar itu berhenti bergerak. Kepala orange milik Jimin celingukan.

''Oi jungkook, aku seperti mendengar suara Taehyung. Aroma nya juga.'' Ia mengendus ngendus dinding sekolah.

Seperti nya Jimin jelmaan siluman anjing. Pikir Hoseok, mengamati kelakuan Jimin yang semakin aneh. Lupa diri.

''Kau benar, aku juga merasa pernah melihat si cebol tadi. Tapi mana mungkin Taehyung datang ke sekolah?'' Jungkook menyerukan pendapatnya. Setengah berbisik ke telinga Jimin agar Hoseok tidak mendengar nya.

Menepis pikiran yang bercokol di otak nya. Taehyung harus berpikir seribu kali jika ingin melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti itu.

Wusshhh!

Angin kencang berhembus.

''Hah! Kookie!..'' suara cempreng terdengar di bawah kaki ketiga pemuda tersebut.

Membuat Ketiga kepala beda warna itu merunduk ke bawah menatap datar sosok cebol berkepala merah yang tengah melompat lompat.

Siapa ya? Batin ketiga nya.

''Yah! Kenapa kalian menatap ku begitu hah?'' si cebol-maksudku si bocah bertanya ketus. Apa apaan tatapan orang orang ini? Seperti habis melihat cebol berlarian saja.

Ia celingukan kanan kiri, siapa tahu benar ada cebol keluyuran.

Dia lupa diri.

''Kookie? Aku ke cini berlalian(berlarian) dali lumah ke cekolah! Aku lelah cekali, actaga.. Oke dengalkan aku! Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Tetapi tiba tiba ada ahjucchi datang ke lumah dan malah malah pada taehyungie.'' bibir nya melengkung ke bawah, sedikit mengkerucut karena kesal. Teringat Saat tiba tiba saja datang sosok ahjushi yang mengetuk rumah nya dan marah marah tidak jelas.

Taehyung langsung melesat ke sekolah tanpa ingat jika sudah ada kendaraan yang bisa di gunakan. Lupa juga kalau celana nya melorot di depan pintu rumah beruntung baju yang di pakai nya adalah baju kebesaran Om Jungkook nya.

Alhasil dengan langkah cepat nya Ia berhasil menyusul ke sekolah dan mengendap-ngendap seperti penjahat yang sedang beraksi. Berhasil mengelabui satpam ganteng yang entah sial atau beruntung karena menemukan sosok anak kecil dengan baju melorot sampai bahu, sosok cebol yang tengah memanjat tembok yang tinggi nya gak tinggi tinggi amat.

Meski gemas dan terpesona dengan si anak kecil, satpam ganteng tetaplah harus bertugas hingga akhirnya ia memilih menegur bocah ajaib itu dengan lembut sekaligus modus mengelus-ngelus bokong montok si bocah merah. Hanya saja tidak sesuai dugaan bocah merah itu langsung menendang selangkangan sang satpam hingga si pemilik burung pingsan. Lengkap dengan jari jari sang satpam yang masih membuka tutup seolah masih merasakan bokong kenyal tadi.

Hingga Ia akhir nya berlari kesetanan di sepanjang koridor kelas tanpa malu dan tanpa takut akan ketahuan dengan jati diri nya yang sekarang.

Butuh waktu sekitar 20 detik untuk mencerna apa yang di katakan bocah tersebut.

Bocah ini memanggil Jungkook dengan sebutan Kookie. Dan hanya satu orang yang di perbolehkan oleh si pemilik nama untuk memanggil nya seperti itu.

Kookie..

Kookie..

Taehyung..

Kepala merah..

Tatap..

Kedip..

Tatap..

Kedip..

''Hah?''

Taehyung mendengus kesal. Kenapa mereka jadi lambat sekali sih?

''Aku akan mencolok mata kalian jika macih menatapku ceperlti itu!'' ketus nya sambil melotot galak.

Jungkook yang memiliki respon bagus segera mendorong Hoseok menjauh dan menarik masuk bahu kecil Taehyung lalu menutup pintu dengan cepat. Mengabaikan gedoran pintu yang di lakukan Hoseok. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Hoseok mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan Taehyung.

Kedua pasang mata itu menatap Taehyung lekat. Yang di tatap buang muka acuh.

Kelas sudah kosong rupa nya,

Taehyung mengangguk sadar akan keadaan kelas yang hanya berisi diri nya dan kedua sahabat nya.

''Taehyung?'' Jimin bersuara, mensejajarkan tinggi nya dengan si bocah.

''Kenapa kau begitu ceroboh bocah alien?''

Obsidan madu nya membidik iris Jimin. Tatapan lugu Taehyung membuat Jimin nyaris menerkam sahabat nya itu dengan gigitan gemas.

''Aku cudah mengatakannya padamu tadi, cudahlah!.. Aku tidak akan pulang cebelum ahjuchi itu perlgi!''. Karena kesal, Taehyung benar benar mencolok mata Jimin dengan dua jari nya.

Yang menjadi korban kekejaman berteriak histeris. Berguling guling di lantai sambil mengucek mata nya yang terasa perih.

''Aku tahu kamu melakukan sesuatu ke pada paman itu bocah, hingga dia bisa marah padamu.'' Jungkook melempar tatapan menyelidik.

''Tunggu aku ingat ingat dulu.'' Jemari nya mengetuk dagu, tatapannya terkunci pada Jimin yang masih asik berguling di lantai.

Dan Jungkook tidak menyukai nya.

''Oh aku hanya menginjak nginjak tanaman milik nya. Aku cebal cekali dengannya dia tidak mau mengijinkan bul bul dan baby poop di halaman lumahnya! Padahal aku cudah minta ijin pada nya. Ya udah aku menginjak bunga bunga miliknya lalu pelgi begitu caja.''

Jungkook pasang ekspresi datar, Jimin sudah berlalu begitu saja menuju tempat duduknya tanpa melirik Taehyung, seolah bocah itu mahluk tak kasat mata.

Bodo amat lah. Pikir Jimin acuh.

Kesal juga rasa nya memiliki Sahabat yang sifat nya sangat tidak masuk akal seperti ini.

Sudah cebol menyebalkan pula!. Sungut nya lagi dalam hati.

Taehyung menyembunyikan wajah merah nya di dada Jungkook,kedua lengan kecil nya yang di bungkus baju lengan panjang milik Jungkook mengalung erat di leher si pemuda, malu malu. Sementara Kedua lengan kokoh si pemuda menyanggah bokong Taehyung agar tetap terangkat.

Taehyung malu luar biasa, bagaimana bisa Jungkook menggendong nya ala koala seperti ini?

Kenapa bukan di punggung?

Kenapa juga harus Jungkook?

Padahal sahabatnya Jimin bisa membantu nya keluar dengan selamat dari sekolah ini. Setelah aksi mengamuk nya-Taehyung- di dalam kelas karena mengabaikan kehadiran nya. Enak saja mengabaikan diri nya yang sedang berada dalam masalah.

Tidak setia kawan sekali mereka. Taehyung hampir saja melempar penghapus ke kepala Jimin jika saja bel masuk berbunyi. Panik dengan suara bel membuat Jungkook akhirnya menggendong tubuhnya seperti koala. Pemuda itu sempat berbisik di telinga nya ' _Sembunyikan wajah mu di bahu ku Taehyungie_ ' dengan bibir si pemuda yang basah namun menyebabkan efek hangat di telinga nya yang sensitif.

Tepat setelah kelas terbuka oleh Jimin, Hoseok sudah siap dengan tatapan menyelidik nya yang kentara sementara ketiga orang di sana tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Taehyung segera menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dada Jungkook.

Tatapan Hoseok berubah dingin kala melihat surai merah milik bocah yang di gendong Jungkook menampar lembut pipi dan hidung Jungkook. Sepersekian detik berikut nya, ada sorot mata penuh emosi yang tak tersirat dari sepasang kelereng hitam pemuda yang ia akui begitu tampan dengan rambut pirang nya yang baru.

Apa yang kau pikirkan Jungkook? Menikmati aroma lembut dari surai halus yang selalu ingin Ia elus?

 _ **Kau tidak akan tahu, seberapa besar seseorang terobsesi dengan mu. iyakan Hosek ah?**_

Hoseok mengulum senyum lebar, senyum yang tidak menyentuh mata.

Dengan gigi bergemeletuk setengah mendesis lembut.

'' _ **Milik ku**_..'' Ia berujar kecil ketika Jungkook melewati bahu nya tanpa melirik sekalipun pada nya. Pergi meninggalkan diri nya seorang diri.

Heh, siapa yang kau kelabui Jungkook?

Dia memang selalu bertingkah bodoh dan blak blakan di depan semua orang seolah apa yang dirinya lakukan adalah hal wajar. Dia memang selalu berkata bahwa Taehyung adalah cinta nya, dia memang selalu tampak bahagia meski pun Taehyung selalu bersikap masa bodo dengan perkataan cinta nya. Namun apa yang orang orang ketahui?

Tentang cinta nya pada pemuda manis itu? Atau tentang rasa ketertarikan nya yang sejak pertama kali melihat Taehyung menapaki taman kanak kanak dulu? Atau tentang obsesi dalam nya yang selalu ia sembunyikan secara aman? Obsesi untuk memiliki pemuda berparas cantik itu.

Atau tentang perasaan tidak suka nya terhadap Jungkook? Perasaan cemburu nya ke pada Jimin?

Atau perasaan posesif nya yang berlebihan kala Taehyung membagi senyum manis nya untuk orang lain.

Hoseok menyimpan semua nya di balik wajah konyol dan tingkah absurd nya.

Dan lama memperhatikan Taehyung membuat penglihatan serta insting nya lebih peka. Aroma manis dan postur tubuh bocah itu mengingatkannya akan Taehyung kecil yang menggemaskan.

Hoseok mengepalkan tangan nya kesal mendapati lirikan mencemoh dari sepasang manik kelam seorang pemuda yang tengah berdiri di lorong kelas. Bibirnya mengatup rapat dengan ekspresi kosong.

''Sehun..'' lirih nya.

Sial, kehangatan dan aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Jungkook menusuk hidung kecil Taehyung. Ia semakin menekan wajahnya tenggelam di dada.

 _Aku haluc ke lumah cakit_ , Taehyung merutuk dalam hati baru mengingat jika diri nya sempat mengalami debaran jantung hebat tempo hari akibat hidung Jungkook yang menyentuh pipi nya.

Mengangkat kepala nya, dengan isyarat mata ia menyuruh Jimin yang mengekor di belakang mereka agar mendekat. Mengetahui itu Jimin segera menambah kecepatan jalan nya hingga berada jarak selangkah dari punggung Jungkook. Merunduk guna mensejajarkan wajah nya dengan wajah Taehyung yang hanya terlihat hingga hidung, sebagian wajah bocah itu tertutupi bahu Jungkook.

Taehyung meremat kerah seragam Jungkook, ''Temani Taetae becok ke lumah cakit.'' Cicit nya pelan, takut Jungkook mendengar nya.

Jimin tersentak kaget, binar mata nya berubah menjadi panik. Apa yang baru saja Taehyung katakan? Ke rumah sakit? Siapa? Kenapa? Pertanyaan itu terjawab ketika Taehyung berkata, ''Jantungku beldebal tanpa cebab, laca nya panac cekali di dalam sana.'' dengan semu kemerahan yang menggemaskan semakin mendominasi warna kulit wajah Taehyung.

Senyum geli terukir di bibirnya. Sahabatnya ini memang buta akan perasaan seperti itu. Perasaan di mana jantung mu berdebar ketika segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan orang yang kau cintai berada di sekitarmu. Menggelitik perut dan letupan aneh yang mendebarkan.

''Oke, aku akan mengantarmu besok.'' Balik berbisik berniat menggoda Jungkook yang nampak mengulum senyum tertahan.

''Apa yang kalian bicarakan?'' Tanya Jungkook tiba tiba seolah tidak mendengar cicitan dari Taehyung. Jimin melirik nya sambil bergumam pembual ke pada Jungkook.

''Tidak ada..'' Mendekati gerbang sekolah yang di pagari besi berwarna emas, langkah kedua nya terhenti. Menurunkan tubuh Taehyung pelan kemudian bergerak merapikan pakaian Taehyung yang sedikit berantakan.

''Nah pulang lah bocah merah, berhati hatilah di jalan. Ingat pesanku, jangan berbicara pada orang yang tidak kamu kenal, sebisa mungkin jika bertemu dengan wanita berumur mendekat saja pada nya seolah olah dia adalah ibumu.''

''Celewet! Baiklah aku akan mengingat cemua nya Kookie.'' Taehyung tertawa geli mendengar ucapan panjang Jungkook.

Seperti ibu ibu saja, pikirnya.

Pemuda lain nya di sana nampak mengkerutkan dahi berfikir,menatap Jungkook intens.

Merasa ada yang menatap nya, Jungkook melirik sosok pemuda orange di samping nya.

''Apa?''

''Aku hanya merasa Hoseok tampak lain tadi.'' Jimin mengutarakan apa yang di rasakannya tadi.

Menghela nafas, pemuda pirang itu menggeleng ragu. ''Jangan bahas masalah itu.'' Dengan halis terangkat sebelah Jimin bertanya,

''Kenapa?''

''Tidak.''

''Ah aku baru ingat!'' seru Jimin antusias secara tiba tiba, di tatap nya Taehyung yang kini menatap kaki nya, menghitung jumlah jari jari kaki kecil itu. Tidak terlalu peduli dengan pembicaraan dua mahluk raksasa di depannya (padahal dulu taehyung sering mengejek Jimin pendek). Dunia memang adil.

''Apa?'' nada suara yang di keluarkan Jungkook terdengar datar. Sedatar aspal jalanan. Menyebalkan.

''Aku akan kerumahmu besok, bermain dengan Taehyungie.'' Senyum charming andalan Jimin keluar, berharap meluluhkan hati Jungkook.

''Kenapa minta ijin segala?''

Tarik nafas, buang.

Wajarkan kalau ia bertanya terlebih dulu?! Dia hanya meminta ijin atas nama sopan santun juga!

''Breng-''

''Taehyungie pulang dulu.'' Potong Taehyung tanpa sadar. Di tatap nya dua pemuda di depan nya seolah minta ijin. Melihat itu Jimin memekik gemas dan bersiap menerjang bocah menggemaskan di depannya, sebelum kerah belakang seragam nya di tarik mundur dalam satu hentakan kuat.

Jimin memekik kaget dan melempar tatapan bengis dengan hidung kembang kempis.

Ya Tuhan Jungkook seperti ingin membunuhnya secara perlahan. Ia mengalihkan tatapan nya kembali ke depan di mana Taehyung terlihat memiringinkan kepala nya agak bingung.

''Biarkan aku menggigit pipi gendutnyaaaaaaaa..'' Tangan Jimin mencoba menggapai wajah bulat Taehyung yang di hiasi perona alami. Merasa gemas dengan tatapan dan tingkah laku Taehyung.

''Yaaa, biarkan aku menghajar pipi itu! Rawrrrr!''

Memundurkan tubuhnya menghindari tangan sahabat nya yang terus terayung ke depan. Di tatapnya Jungkook yang masih berusaha menahan tubuh Jimin yang memberontak. Taehyung bergegas meninggalkan kedua pemuda itu sebelum Jimin terlepas dan benar benar menghajar pipi nya.

Taehyung benar benar mendengarkan perintah Jungkook agar tidak mberbicara dengan sembarang orang, entah untuk apa yang jelas Taehyung merasa bahwa apa yang di katakan Jungkook adalah demi keselamatan nya mengingat di kota sebesar ini banyak kejadian kriminal yang terjadi. Dan Taehyung tidak ingin diri nya menjadi korban kejahatan karena tubuh kecil nya.

Taehyung menunggu bis selama 5 menit, bis akhirnya datang. Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dan pandangannya tertuju pada seorang wanita paruh baya yang duduk di bangku menunggu. Ia mendekati wanita itu dan berjalan di sisi si wanita dengan jarak dekat. Menaiki bis dan duduk di dekat si wanita. 6 menit kemudian bus berhenti di halte bus, ia menuruni bis tanpa berniat membayar si supir, ingat bahwa ia tidak punya uang untuk membayar lagipula wanita tadi juga kebetulan berhenti di sana jadi Taehyung tidak terlalu memikirkan nya. Sesampai nya di rumah, ia segera berlari ke halaman belakang

Sedikit berlari menghampiri dua mahluk kecil berbeda warna bulu tengah asik saling bermain. Taehyung berjongkok, meraih kedua anjing itu di pelukannya. Sedikit kesusahan karena tangan nya tidak muat menampung anjing anjing kesayangan nya.

''Nah aku tau kalian pacti menungguku pulang. Sekarang pangelan tampan kalian cudah di cini.. Ayo kita belmain!'' Taehyung memasuki kediaman Jungkook, sesekali memberikan kecupan singkat di pucuk kepala anjing anjing nya. Tujuan langkah nya adalah kamar!

''Kita belmain di dalam kamal caja,tunggu cebental Taehyungie akan mengambil mainan dulu. Kalian baik baik ne?'' Di tepuk nya kepala bul bul dan baby secara bergantian.

Taehyung kembali membawa mainan di dekapannya. Ada bola serta terdapat robot robatan. Taehyung meletakkan mainan tersebut di atas kasur,di lanjutkan dengan membawa tubuh kedua anjingnya ikut serta di atas kasur.

Sedang asik bermain tiba tiba suara telepon rumah berdering nyaring. Taehyung meloncat turun dan berlari ke ruang tamu kediaman Jungkook. Agak kesusahan ketika mencoba mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

''Halo? Dengan kediaman Jungkook di cini? Ada yang bica aku bantu?''

''Oh? Siapa ini? Di mana Jungkook?''

Deg!

Tak!

Taehyung menutup sambungan cepat. Wajahnya pucat dan kaku

''Bu—bunda!?'' Kenapa Bunda nya menelpon?

''Oh ya Tuhan. Bunda pacti menelpon ke lumah. Poncel Taehyung lucak gala gala tidak cengaja terrlempal.''

Sial! Bunda nya pasti ingin menanyakan kabar diri nya. Ponsel sialan nya juga rusak.

Ketika pulang sekolah, Jungkook di hadapkan dengan wajah bulat Taehyung yang menempel di kaca rumah membuat si pemilik rumah hampir saja terserang penyakit jantung dadakan. Di susul terjangan maha dahsyat dari Taehyung, untung saja tubuh kekarnya terlatih hingga Ia bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya agar tidak limbung ke belakang. Penyambutan yang bagus Kim.

Tak sampai di situ, Ia juga di buat pusing oleh Taehyung karena bocah pendek itu merengek ingin pergi memancing bersama Jungkook juga Jimin. Astaga apa yang sebenarnya Taehyung inginkan? Yah mungkin juga karena terlalu bosan di dalam rumah.

Lagi pula memancing di sungai terdengar menyenangkan apalagi bersama si bocah menggemaskan walaupun sedikit menjengkelkan karena ulah usil nya. Maka dengan pemikiran itu Jungkook akan menyetujui usulan Taehyung. Sedikit ancaman agar Taehyung tidak akan berulah selama mereka memancing, yang tentu saja langsung di setujui si bocah merah dengan anggukan semangatnya.

''Ngomong-ngomong Kookie, tadi paga Bunda menelpon ke lumah Kookie.'' Suara Taehyung kembali terdengar setelah sebelum nya sibuk berceloteh tentang indah nya memancing di sungai.

Yang di ajak bicara memandang nya dengan halis terangkat bingung. ''Bunda mu? Handphone mu kemana Tae?''. Tanya Jungkook.

''Handphone nya lucak gala-gala terrlemparl Kookie!. Kalena bingung mau menjawab apa yang lancung caja di matikan. Eomma pacti khawatil cekali. Bicakah Kookie mengatakan pada Eomma kalau Taehyung cedang menginap di lumah mu caja?.'' Pinta nya memelas.

''Terserah saja, karena ucapan ku juga tubuh mu benar-benar menyusut seperti ini. Maka dari itu aku tidak punya pilihan selain membantu mu.'' Balas Jungkook panjang lebar.

''Sebaiknya kita bersiap memancing hari ini. Kau pakai baju yang panjang agar bisa melindungi mu dari terik matahari.'' Ia bergegas berdiri di ikuti Taehyung. Mereka berada di ruang tamu sedari tadi. Dan Jungkook belum sempat mengganti seragam sekolah nya karena ulah Taehyung.

''Ockay! Yeheeeeiii~ memancing di cungai~'' Saking senang nya pinggul kecil nya bergoyang abstrak menuai dengusan geli dari Jungkook.

Astaga bocah ini benar-benar.

Tiba di rumah Jungkook, Jimin enggang mengalihkan tatapan nya dari sosok Taehyung mini. Sementara di sebelah bocah itu sosok Jungkook terlihat memijit pelipis nya bingung. Dan Jimin mengerti mengapa Jungkook terlihat menahan kesal.

''Taehyung?! Ke-kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu?!.'' Pekik nya gemas sekaligus kesal.

''Apa? Aku memakai pakaian anti panac!.'' Balas Taehyung polos. Kepala merah nya merunduk guna memegang baju merah cerah nya dengan kelingking terangkat naik. Kacamata hitam milik Appa Jungkook terpasang apik di hidung nya. Jangan lupakan topi menggemaskan berwarna pink pudar dengan telinga kelinci di pucuk topi nya. Sementara satu tangannya memegang payung biru bergambar doraemon.

Kalau Jimin tidak salah ingat payung itu di belikan oleh Ayah Jungkook ketika masih kecil, namun Jungkook kecil enggang memakai nya karena terlalu kekanak-kanakan dan girly. Ogah kata nya, apalagi jika Taehyung nanti akan mengejek nya jelek lagi persis ketika pertama kali bertemu. Taehyung benar-benar membuat trauma sendiri bagi si kecil Jungkook.

Namun na'as nya Taehyung sudah mendobrak pintu dengan keras dan berakhir mewek karena tangan nya memerah akibat terlalu kencang mendorong pintu. Nyonya Jeon bahkan sempat kelabakan ketika mendapati wajah bocah itu memerah karena terlalu lama menangis. Untung saja Jungkook menghibur nya dengan cara mengecupi bekas memerah di tangan Taehyung hingga anak manja itu berhenti menangis.

Aduh manis sekali mereka. Nyonya Jeon memekik dalam hati.

Lalu setelah nya Taehyung yang memekik nyaring ketika payung biru itu terlihat di netra mata nya yang cantik.

''Ommona!! Payung nya lucu cekali Jungkook!.'' Nah kalau ini Jungkook tidak tahu kalau payung itu justru di terlihat bagus di mata bocah menjengkelkan tersebut.

''Kau cuka? Itu buatmu caja. Aku tidak cuka! Terlalu fenimin!.'' Tolak Jungkook sambil menghentakkan kaki sebal. Tidak tahu jika kalimat nya salah.

''Bodoh! Bukan fenimin! Tapi feninim! Gimana cih?.''

Please deh, Nyonya Jeon tepuk jidat mendengar perkataan kedua nya yang sama-sama salah. Belum lagi Taehyung berlagak dia tahu segala nya. Benar-benar menggemaskan sekaligus mengesalkan.

Mata bulat Jungkook semakin melebar, Ia menatap Taehyung takjub.

''Woah! Kau pintal cekali Taehyungie!''

Terserah, Batin Nyonya Jeon mulai jengah.

''Wahahahaha tentu caja!. Taehyungie gitu loh~.''

Double terserah.

Nyonya Jeon face palm sementara sang suami sudah terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan putra dan sahabat putra kecil nya ini. Dan drama keluarga Jeon berakhir ketika duo kecil itu berinisiatif bermain di belakang halaman rumah, melupakan sosok Jimin kecil yang sibuk mengemuti jempol nya hingga air liur nya membasahi boneka singa milik Taehyung yang Ia peluk dengan tangan nya yang bebas. Ia memang datang ke rumah Jungkook berdua dengan Taehyung. Tapi entah mengapa eksistensi nya seolah pudar di mata orang-orang. Menjengkelkan.

 _'Pengalaman buruk.'_ Jimin meringis mengingat nya. Dari dulu hingga sekarang semua nya sama saja, tidak ada yang berubah terutama sifat Taehyung.

''APA-APAN PAKAIAN MU ITU HAH?.'' Teriak Jimin kesal.

''INI PAKAIAN ANTI PANAC PABBO-YA!.'' Balasan sama di terima Jimin. Kaki yang terbalut sepatu boot biru menghentak ke lantai. Dan Jimin baru menyadari jika Taehyung juga memakai boot biru.

''KAU BERPAKAIAN ANEH SEPERTI ITU BODOH! KITA MAU MEMANCING IKAN! BUKAN MEMANCING PENJAHAT! MENCOLOK SEKALI YA TUHAN!.''

''BELICIK PARLK JIMIN!.''

''KAU YANG BERISIK! DASAR ANEH!.''

''KAU YANG ANEH!.''

''KAU!''

''BANTET!.''

''LIHAT DIRIMU TAEHYUNG!.'' Keluh Jimin dengan nafas terengah-engah. Lelah juga berteriak seperti itu terus.

''KENAPA TUHAN MENGIRIMKAN SAHABAT ABSURD SEPERTI INI TUHAN?!.''

Krik

Kedua pasang mata berbeda warna itu menatap miris sosok Jungkook yang kini sedang bersimpuh di lantai, lengkap dengan air mata yang mengaliri pipi nya.

'Jungkook gila ya?' Batin kedua nya kejam.

TBC_

pup pup pup! Ngeek. # woi

tbc dulu yak? Wkwk maaf lama :''

cuap2 ini ga penting sungguh -- rombak sana sini. Typo bertebaran seperti jentik2 nyamuk/? Terserahlah --

Maaf juga karena lama update dan mungkin chapter ini sangat mengecewakan dan agak melenceng. Juga tiba2 hoseok jd aneh dan sehun yang merupakan teman lama Jungkook saat masih taman kanak2 dulu. Daaannnn moment kookv dikit :'''''v. Mungkin chap depan bakal ada sedikit di mana taebaby menjadi sedikit nakal/? Jugaaa maaf untuk typo dan um- tata bahasa dan kalimat yg masih berantakan

# slap sungguh diriku tdk berbakat dalam hal menulis! Terakhir RnR pliss!!Jungkook gila ya?


	6. Chapter 6

**Kookv fanfiction**

 **Jungkook x Taehyung**

 **W** **arning! yaoi! bottom taehyung!**

I **f you dont like, dont read!** **Happy reading and enjoy!!**

Nama nya juga bocah, apapun yang kau lakukan dia pasti akan ingin tahu. Kadang sifat itu terlihat menggemaskan sekaligus menyebalkan. Tetapi karena ini adalah Kim Taehyung, seorang remaja iseng yang di kutuk oleh Jungkook (jangan salahkan Jungkook, Taehyung ini memang benar-benar bar bar) maka sifat ini sangat mengesalkan.

"Jadi Kookie cedang apa?" Ini adalah pertanyaan ke sekian dari belasan jawaban yang sama. Jungkook frustrasi, menghadapi Taehyung sungguh menguras kerasionalan nya.

"Aku sedang memperbaiki pagar rumah Taehyung. Sekali lagi, memperbaiki pagar rumah." Tangan Jungkook sibuk memukul paku dengan serius, siang ini begitu panas hingga membuat tubuhnya basah karena keringat. Beberapa perkakas terbengkalai di sekitar kaki remaja tampan itu.

Taehyung menggangguk-nggangguk-ngangguk polos. Anak ini sedang memakai kaos polos berwarna merah di padukan celana pendek lucu bergambar Phikachu, di balik punggung nya ada tas lucu berbentuk Doraemon. Poni merahnya segaja Ia kuncir mirip pohon agar tidak mengganggu mata besarnya yang selalu berkilat antusias.

"Ciapa olang yang belani melucak pagal lumah Kookie? Apa pagal lumah Taetae juga lucak? Apa ada penjahat yang datang cemalam?" Taehyung bertanya berturut turut membuat Jungkook menangis miris.

"Seorang bocah pendek telah merusak pagar rumah sederhana ku!" Di tatapnya bola kembar Taehyung tajam, namun si pemilik mata justru sibuk menyedot botol dot yang Jungkook isi dengan susu stroberi. Bibirnya merona dan sangat lembab.

"Apa dia ngga tau kalau di cini ada Taetae?! Dia pacti ngga tau kalau Taetae bica kungfu! Cepelti kemalin caat Taetae melawan Jiminie hehe." Cengiran lucu nya muncul, bibir mungil nya membentuk hati kecil.

Manisnya.

Jungkook hela nafas pasrah, mengingat kejadian mengerikan yang menimpa Jimin. Saat perdebatan konyol kemarin, antara Jimin dan Taehyung keduanya tidak ada yang mau mengalah alhasil Taehyung yang kesal dan hampir menangis menendang burung kebanggaan remaja itu hingga Jimin jatuh pingsan dengan mata melotot. Bukannya merasa bersalah Taehyung justru melempar tatapan menghakimi pada Jungkook, seolah olah menyalahkan nya telah membuat Jimin sekarat.

Dan acara memancing yang telah di rencanakan batal, dan malah sibuk menunggui Jimin sadar.

Belum lagi kejadian tadi pagi saat Ia sedang berada di sekolah, bocah ini malah merusak pagar rumah nya hingga hancur. Merusak nya seperti apa?

Taehyung mencoret coret nya dengan gambar absurd dan kata kata aneh yang tidak ada satu orang normal pun mengerti. Tidak sampai di situ Taehyung juga menghancurkan pagar manis nya dengan kejam. Ia saja hampir menganga saat mendapati pagar nya porak poranda, seperti di hantam badai!

"Taetae padahal tadi main di cini cama bul bul tapi nda lihat ciapa yang lucak loh?" Mirisnya lagi si pembuat onar malah berpura pura tidak tahu dan sibuk menyalahkan penjahat yang tentu saja di karang semata.

Hm Jungkook jadi gemas ingin ena enain Taehyung deh

"Masa? Taetae tahu? yang merusaknya ini seorang bocah absurd dari planet entah berantah. Kalau ketemu anaknya, ingin ku makan saja daging anak itu." Perkataan sadis Jungkook sukses membuat bocah itu menganga terkejut dan membuat botol dot nya terjatuh. Kaki kecilnya mundur perlahan.

 _Jungkook kanibal ya?! Daging Taetae kan manic cepelti olang nya hng!_

Takut Jungkook akan memakan nya dan karena ia adalah pelaku utama kejahatan ini, maka Taehyung memutuskan kabur dari cengkraman Jungkook. Jungkook tersenyum geli menatap punggung anak itu yang perlahan menjauh, Taehyung lucu sekali astaga. Wajah takut nya benar benar membuat senyum lebar nya sulit di kendalikan.

Ia memutuskan segera memperbaiki pagar nya dan menyiapkan makan siang untuk Taehyung. Taehyung ini meski kecil tapi porsi makan nya luar biasa, pantas saja pipi nya se gendut kue bakpao tsk.

Jungkook memasuki rumah sekitar pukul 3 siang, tidak terasa waktu berjalan cepat dan hampir lupa jika ia sama sekali belum menyiapkan apa-apa untuk Taehyung. Kaki jenjang nya melangkah tergesa menuju dapur setelah sebelum nya selesai mencuci badan. Dapur nya lumayan luas, beberapa perlengkapan dapur tersusun rapih dan bersih. Ia mengambil beberapa ikat sayuran serta daging dan telur. Taehyung sangat suka telur gulung.

Selesai memasak dan menyiapkan makanan, Ia bergegas mencari anak itu di kamar nya. Saat memasuki kamar, ia mendapati Taehyung tengah tertidur dengan posisi telentang. Kaki melebar dan satu tangan nya mengepal di atas perutnya, satu tangannya lagi berada di atas perut Bul bul. Perut gembul nya terlihat karena pakaian nya sedikit tersingkap. Anak ini seperti nya ketiduran setelah lelah bermain dengan peliharaan Jungkook.

Jungkook menghampiri Taehyung dan mengguncang bahu anak itu lembut. Taehyung terbangun dengan gumaman lucu soal Jungkook yang ternyata kanibal, _'Kookie kanibal, Taetae di makan uhh~'_

Jungkook mendengus geli dan memutuskan menggendong nya saja. Percuma menunggu anak ini benar benar sadar dari tidur manis nya. Jungkook mendudukkan Taehyung di kursi yang sengaja ia beri bantalan sebab bocah pendek ini selalu kesusahan makan karena meja nya yang tinggi.

"Taehyung! Daging nya di makan Bul bul! Bangun!" Seru Jungkook sabil tertawa jahat. Taehyung membuka mata nya cepat dan melototi Bul bul yang kini secara kebetulan sedang duduk manis di dekat kursi nya. Jungkook sampai heran dari mana datang nya mahluk ini?

"Anak nakal! Papa ngga akan ngacih Bul bul makan!" Taehyung mengoceh panjang lebar sambil menyendok makanan sementara matanya masih sibuk melototi Bul bul. Makan siang itu habiskan dengan celotehan Taehyung dan gonggongan dari Bul bul yang merasa di hakimi.

Bertemu Park Jimin di supermarket merupakan petaka yang besar. Lelaki ini suka sekali mencari masalah dengan Jungkook. Ck, tau begini ia tidak akan mau keluar membeli makanan.

"JIMINIE PABO-YAAA~ BAGAIMANA KABAL DALI BULUNG GAGAK JIMINIE?"

DAN JUGA JANGAN MEMBAWA TAEHYUNG BERSAMA NYA HAHAHA

Semua orang memandang ke arah mereka dengan tatapan menyelidik. Seperti sekumpulan lelaki yang tengah meracuni otak polos bocah menggemaskan.

Jungkook elus dada, sementara Jimin menganga dengan tidak etis.

"BERHENTILAH MEMBAHAS BURUNG RAKSASA KU, BOCAH PENDEK! INI SEMUA GARA-GARA KAU! AH BURUNG KU YANG MALANG HUHUHU" Jimin ngegas rupa nya. Salah kan Taehyung yang menghantam kebanggaan milik nya.

Rasanya nyeri dan berdenyut yorobun.

"BUKAN CALAH TAETAE KOK! JIMINIE YANG CALAH KALENA MENGGANGGU TAETAE! TAETAE CAKIIITTTTTT"

Ambigu kan?! Taehyung cari mati rupanya.

Beberapa pengunjung sibuk berbisik bisik dan melempar tatapan menuduh ke Jimin, sayang nya anak itu tidak peka sama sekali dan malas sibuk menggasak kepala Taehyung dengan gemas. Jungkook yang kepalang malu memutuskan menyeret kedua nya keluar dari supermarket sebelum perkataan nyeleneh lainnya keluar dari mulut kedua nya.

Harga dirinya serasa di jatuhkan.

Saat berada di parkiran mobil, Jimin dan Jungkook sibuk berdebat alot dan Taehyung sibuk berkedip kedip lucu. Hingga seorang wanita tinggi berkulit putih datang dan kedua mata wanita itu sibuk memandangi Jungkook dan Jimin. Matanya yang di hiasi makeup berbinar-binar.

Taehyung cemberut, Ia ingat di salah satu adegan dalam film di mana ada seorang wanita yang merebut perhatian sahabat nya dan sahabat dari orang itu malah tergoda dengan si wanita dan meninggalkan sahabat nya.

Apa wanita ini akan merebut Kookie nya dan Chim Chim nya juga?!

 _Nda boyeh di bialkan!_

Maka dengan itu, mata besar nya yang berkaca kaca serta pipi gemuk nya yang memerah kesal, di tatap tajam lah si wanita dengan aura kelam. Yang mana membuat wanita yang tidak sadar dengan kehadiran nya (tubuh pendek nya sulit terdeteksi) mengalihkan atensi nya ke si bocah. Bukannya takut, wanita itu malah semakin berbinar cerah.

Taehyung mengerutkan halis bingung apalagi ketika wanita itu menatap nya seolah olah Ia adalah daging paling lezat di dunia. Refleks kedua tangan kecilnya menggenggam masing masing kaki Jungkook dan Jimin, bibir bawahnya tertekuk ke bawah serta mata besarnya yang berkaca-kaca. Ia menyembunyikan tubuh nya di balik kaki kaki jenjang kedua sahabat nya.

Merasa ada yang meremat celana nya, kedua lelaki tampan itu mengalihkan atensi mereka ke si bocah. Tinggi Taehyung hanya sebatas pinggang kedua nya, bocah ini benar-benar terlihat mungil dan culikable. Sepasang halis Jungkook terangkat, tanganya mengelus rambut Taehyung lembut.

"Ada apa baby?" Nada nya sangat lembut dan manis membuat Jimin sempat terpaku sejenak.

Jungkook meskipun tipe lelaki yang cuek dan bermulut tajam, masih memiliki kalimat manis dan lembut. Wajah nya terlihat melunak dan tarikan bibir nya benar benar terlihat alami. Jimin sering mendapati ekspresi langka ini saat Taehyung berhasil mengambil alih atensi Jungkook.

Sayang nya Taehyung tidak pernah peka

Deheman sebuah suara mendayu berhasil mengembalikan Jimin ke dunia kembali/?. Mata sipit nya memandang seorang wanita dewasa berpakaian minim tengah melempar senyum ke arah mereka.

"Maaf mengganggu kalian, aku tidak bermaksud. Tapi anak itu," Kuku merahnya tertuju ke Taehyung membuat insting posessif Jungkook muncul.

Wanita itu meringis, lelaki pirang itu memeluk si bocah dengan erat. Hei dia tidak bermaksud buruk! Ia hanga— ah gemas dengan bocah cantik itu.

"Tidak, jangan menatap ku begitu. Aku punya putra tampan yang mungkin seusia dengan nya. Ku pikir anak perempuan itu akan serasi dengan putra ku,"

"Oh nama ku Lee Eunbi." Lanjut nya seraya tersenyum. Ternyata wanita ini saat tersenyum aura keibuan nya keluar.

Jimin dan Jungkook melongo. Hening selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya kedua lelaki itu tertawa terbahak bahak. Suara tawa mereka benar benar membuat orang orang menatap aneh. Eunbi bahkan hanya mampu mengernyit dengan kelakuan dua orang di depan nya ini. Apa ada yang lucu?

Taehyung yang mendengar cerita Eunbi merasa malu luar biasa, pipi nya memerah hingga ke telinga.

Sejak dulu bahkan saat masih berusia belasan tahun, diri nya selalu menjadi objeak salah paham orang orang. Mereka selalu salah menebak jenis kelamin nya. Bahkan beberapa di antara mereka ngeyel jika di beri tahu jika ia adalah lelaki tulen dan malah menganggapnya sebagai gadis tomboy.

Fuck

Belum lagi para Bunda dari teman temannya selalu menjodoh jodohkan nya dengan putra mereka.

Double fuck

Taehyung mendelik kesal dan berniat menggigit kaki kedua nya, tapi urung ketika seorang lelaki tinggi datang menghampiri Eunbi. Lelaki itu menggendong seorang anak lelaki bermata bulat dengan kostum lucu nya. Si lelaki menurunkan anak itu dan sempat berbincang dengan si wanita.

Eunbi menatap si anak dengan teduh, Taehyung pikir itu adalah anak nya sebab wajah mereka memang mirip. Melihat itu, ia jadi teringan dengan Bunda Ayah nya yang saat ini sedang berada keluar kota.

Eunbi mengalihkan tatapannya dari si bocah dan menarik anak itu ke depan Taehyung. Mata bulat nya menatap Taehyung polos.

"Nama nya Jihoon. Anak ku, dia sangat tampan dan lucu kan?" Elusan tangan mendarat di kepala Taehyung.

Hangat seperti elusan Bunda. Pikir Taehyung kecil. Rindu nya tiba tiba mencuat tinggi.

Jihoon tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Taehyung erat, anak ini berseru riang dengan wajah berseri. Di pikir nya, ia telah menemukan calon istri yang tepat.

"Jihoonie suka Taetae! setelah besar ayo menikah dengan Jihoon?!" Seru senang bahkan bibir kecilnya mendarat di atas bibir lembab Taehyung. Pekikan Jimin bahkan mengalahkan pekikan milik Eunbi sementara Jungkook sudah mengeluarkan aura mematikan yang begitu kentara.

Berani berani nya bocah tengik ini mencium bibir Taehyung nya?! Bibir Taehyung! Sialan sialan sialan.

Suasana hati Jungkook tidak pernah membaik, kejadian kemarin membuat mood nya turun drastis. Jimin sempat mengejeknya payah karena merasa cemburu dengan anak kecil. Tapi ejekan itu di abaikan dan membuat Jimin memutuskan pulang dan membiarkan nya sendirian. Agak nya Jimin paham bahwa perasaan Jungkool sedang kacau, ia memahami itu dan menghargai nya. Akan sulit membuat mood lelaki itu normal kembali.

Taehyung bahkan tidak mampu membuat emosi nya mereda.

Hari itu di habiskan dengan diam nya Jungkook dan membuat Taehyung bertanya tanya apa yang membuat sahabat nya terlihat sangat kesal. Bahkan saat makan malam pun di habiskan hanya dengan ocehan bocah itu.

Ke esokan nya, ketika Jungkook kembali bersekolah dan meninggalkan Taehyung sendirian. Tanpa ada obrolan yang berarti, hanya sebuah senyuman kaku dan sebuah hidangan roti selai dan segelas susu stroberi di atas meja makan. Taehyung tidak pernah tidak sekalipun memikirkan sikap aneh Jungkook.

Selama mengenal nya, ia belum pernah mengalami fase di mana Jungkook benar benar bungkam walau anak itu selalu menjadi korban ke isengannya. Tetapi kali ini Jungkook tidak mau membuka suara dan berbicara dengan nya. Ia juga merasa tidak membuat kesalahan apapun.

"Jungkook," Bibir nya di gigit kuat, situasi ini sangat membingungkan dan ia merasa buruk. "Jangan abaikan Taetae." keluh nya putus asa.

Taehyung menangis pagi itu di depan roti dan susu milik nya. Tidak menyentuh nya sama sekali bahkan saat tangis nya mereda. Perutnya sakit tapi hati nya lebih sakit. Banyak yang ia pikirkan.

Bahwa mungkin Jungkook kesal dengan nya, Jungkook lelah dengan nya, Jungkook merasa bosan dengannya. Dan bahkan Jungkook sudah tidak mau mengenal nya. Mungkin Jungkook sudah sangat marah pada nya dengan semua sikap menyebalkan nya.

"Taetae nakal. Bunda, Taetae mau Bunda."Kemudian tangis nya pecah kembali, wajah manis nya berantakan dan mata nya sedikit bengkak. Taehyung memang cengeng, hal sekecil apapun yang menyakiti perasaan nya akan di tangisi.

Hingga saat perasaan nya lebih baik, di masukkan pakaian pakaian milik nya ke dalam tas kecil nya. Hanya mengambil beberapa pakaian dan mainan, lalu setelahnya dengan kaki gemetar karena rasa lapar juga karena emosi nya yang meluap, dia meninggalkan rumah milik Jungkook.

Kembali ke rumah adalah pilihan yang tepat. Setidaknya walaupun rumah nya sepi dan dingin, Taehyung tidak akan merasa buruk karena di abaikan Jungkook.

Ketika Jungkook sudah enggang berbicara pada nya bahkan menatap wajah nya, maka tidak ada alasan pula diri nya berada di rumah ini. Untung saja jarak rumah mereka sangat dekat jadi ia tidak kelelahan berjalan. Taehyung sampai di depan rumah nya yang benar benar nampak sepi. Kunci rumah yang di genggam nya sudah berada di lubang kunci, rumah milik nya terbuka lebar. Taehyung di sambut kegelapan.

Taehyung menarik nafas panjang sebelum punggung kecil nya menghilang di balik kegelapan.

Chapter 6 datang/? -- sumpah yah butuh waktu berapa tahun hingga saya muncul?! errr ff nya datang dengan kehancuran hahahaha/? semakin tidak jas saja ff ini. saya rombak sana sini -- maaf masih sangat kuraaaang.. JANGAN LUPA RIVIEW YA SAYANGKU! DAN SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN SEOKJIIINNN..


End file.
